la historia navideña jamas contada
by ezcu
Summary: esta historia empieza un 24 de noviembre después de jest un chico normal y sin familia intenta quitarse la vida , per es salvado por un ser mitico que todos conocemos llamado santa clos que le deparara el destino
1. Chapter 1

Nota: esta es la segunda historia que sale de mi imaginación la temática es un poco navideña espero que sea de su agrado

**Capítulo 1: 25 de diciembre el inicio de una locura**

Como siempre llagaba la fecha que todos muchos adoraban era 24 de diciembre la víspera de la navidad, las familias de reunían en la mesa para cenar mientras los niños en su casas emocionados esperaban la visita de santa clos pero no todo es felicidad la víspera de navidad, bueno eso solo para las personas que no tiene familia o eso para Jest un chico que desde muy pequeño quedo huérfano fue criado en orfanato dirigido por monjas , era un lugar muy tranquilo pero él sabía que no pertenecía ahí al cumplir los 12 huyo de ese lugar tuvo suerte y consiguió pequeños empleos de medio tiempo que lo mantuvieron económicamente estable, para él era triste no tener familia ni nadie que se preocupara con él, pudo conseguir consuelo gracias a sus amigos que les gustaba practicar parkour(deporte también conocido como el arte del desplazamiento) como a él ya han pasado 4 años desde el día que escapo del orfanato , en estas fechas él se siente muy triste ya que sus amigos pasan más tiempo con sus familia y él se queda muy solo algo que a él le dolía mucho, todos los años el día 23 compraba mucha comida así no tendría que salir pequeño departamento durante los días 24 y 25 pero este año fue diferente luego de escribir una carta meter dinero en ella escribió en el sobre para el casero salió de su apartamento, salió del pequeño edificio de tres plantas, se había puesto un abrigo y una bufonada ya era de noche todo estaba cubierto de nieve de pronto vio los buzones de cada apartamentos en la entrada del edificio y metió el sobre en un buzón que tenía el numero 2 pronto se iría caminando que estaría tramando para hacer eso

Jest: un (caminaba en la acera, mientras lo hacía podía ver casa decoradas, por la ventanas veía las escenas de familias cenando se veían felices, no pudo aguantar más le hiso la parada a un taxi)

Taxista: adonde lo llevo

Jest: al centro si se apura le doy 30 dólares

Taxista: al escuchar eso aceleró

Jest: (pensativo sentado en el asiento de atrás del taxi

Taxista:(logro llegar rápidamente al centro) ya llegamos

Jest: (saco los 30 dólares de su billetera) aquí tiene (se baja del taxi)

Taxista:(al verlo bajar el grito a jest) gracias y feliz navidad (arranco el taxi y se fue)

Jest: si feliz navidad a ti también (sarcasmo burlón) tonto (con su mirada divisó su objetivó un edificio (empezó a caminar en dirección a él) que bueno pronto esto se acabara (entro por el pequeño vestíbulo, entro en un ascensor y oprimió el ultimo botón de hasta arriba era el numero 28 el piso más alto del edificio)

Pronto el edificio empezó su trayecto cada momento estaba más cerca de su destino, al llegar al piso 28 jest bajo alado del asenso rabia una puerta que decía solo empleados intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada, ese lugar para él era muy conocido era intendente en ese edificio desde casi un mes, busco en su bolsillo y saco un llave con ella abrió la puerta que le dio acceso a unas escaleras empezó a subir por ellas, llego a la azotea estaba cubierta de nieve

Jest: (vio su reloj eran 11:55) justo a tiempo (se acercó a la cornisa miro así abajo y empezó a hablar solo) pues este será el último 24 que pasare solo (tristes) ya me canse no puedo vivir así odio no tener familia nadie que me quiera, mis amigos tiene familia pasan las fiesta con sus padre hermanos, tíos, tías y abuelos (volvió a ver el reloj eran las 11:58 y siguió hablando) santa clos baa , navidad baa (enojado) a santa clos se le puede pedir lo que uno quiera , me decían de niño siempre e deseado lo mismo (llorando) nunca más estar solo (su reloj sonó ya eran las doce) adiós mundo cruel (salto y serró los ojos)

Empezó a caer pero rápidamente sintió que cayó sobre algo blando, de pronto escuchaba cascabeles y sentía como si se moviera en el aire

Jest:(abrió los ojos estaba sobre lo que parecía un costal, pudo notar que era grande y mullido volteó la mirada estaba sobre un trineo de pronto escucho una risa

Desconocido: jojojo te voy a dar un pequeño aventón

Jest: (volteó y vi a un hombre con un gran barba blanca vestido de rojo) no puede ser morí o estoy alucinando

Desconocido: nada de eso estas vivo y en mi trineo jojojo

Jest: eso quiere decir que tú eres?

Desconocido: si soy yo

Jest: santa clos, pero como tú no eres real (asuntado y sorprendido)

Santa: que no me ves soy real perdón pero tengo que hacer una parada hoy es mi día laboral no puedo atrasarme, si quieres ven ala parte de enfrente el asiento del copiloto esta libre

Jest: se pasó al asiento delantero (grande fue su sorpresa al ver los renos de santa clos (se veían como humanos de la cintura para arriba pero de la cintura para abajo sus piernas eran de reno, todo eran adulto los hombres tenia cuernos avían 2 mujeres ella no tenían)

Santa: chicos hay que aterrizar en esta casa

Renos: (escucharon la orden se movieron en dirección asía abajo y aterrizaron)

Santa: aquí son dos muñecas y un carito de control remoto (rápidamente del costal salieron 3 regalo)

Jest: (se asustó) como hiciste eso

Santa: secreto de santa, chico (se baja del trineo)

Jest: (se baja del trineo) a hora que aras

Santa: jojojo está interesado en lo que hago

Jest: pues creo que es increíble que tu trineo vuele, y tu costal tenga regalos para todos los niños del mundo

Santa: que bien mira necesito ayuda ves esa ventana de allá tengo que dejar este regalo en esa casa y me cuesta mucho trabajo, sabes a mi edad es difícil

Jest: (un poco feliz) si está bien

Santa: necesitaras la escale…..

Jest: (tomo impulso salto de la azotea se agarró del marco de la ventana con una mano) ahora con que abro la ventana

Santa: no te preocupes (chasqueo los dedos y la ventana se abrió)

Jest:(como ninja entro coloco un regalo bajo el árbol se impulsó, salió por la ventana ya está emocionado) te puedo ayudar en algo mas

Santa: chico como hiciste eso de saltar

Jest: es parkour mi deporte favorito (hacer eso por alguna razón me hacen sentir más feliz de lo usual)

Santa: es el espíritu navideño, ahora dime cómo te llamas

Jest: mi nombre es jest

Santa: y tus apellidos

Jest: no tengo apellidos y tampoco familia (triste)

Santa: no te pongas triste, ya se tu hoy serás mi ayudante y podrás saltar, hacer todo lo que quieras

Jest: enserió te puedo ayudar (feliz por primer vez en navidad alguien lo quería)

Santa: claro, ahora te enseñare algo (se quita el gorro y se lo pone a jest) ve esa chimenea de ahí, tendrás que entrar por ahí (va asía el costal lo toca y el costal se encoje y se lo da a jest) lleva esto contigo

Jest: santa pero yo no puedo como sabré cual es el regalo correcto

Santa: solo confía, el gorro y el costal aran lo demás

Jest:(fue así la chimenea salto dentro, pero su caída no fue rápida fue lenta) como hice eso (de pronto vio el árbol) aquí es (metió la mano de su costal y mágicamente tomo un regalo lo coloco bajo el árbol luego saco otros 2 después metió la mano al costal y no salió más regalos, lo serró) listo (se metió en la chimenea) ahora como salgo (la punta del gorro se inflo y lo saco flotando) guao

Santa: bien pudiste hacerlo

Jest: es increíble

Santa: un dime que tan veloz eres

Jest: hago mucho ejercicio, así que soy muy veloz y flexible

Santa: te gustan los retos

Jest: si un poco (atento a lo que decía)

Santa: mira tú reloj

Jest: vio su reloj digital (se asustó eran las 12:00:01) esto como es posible

Santa: en navidad el tiempo es distinto las horas se vuelve segundos para mí, caíste en el trineo a tiempo quedando atrapado en el campo temporal de tiempo lento una milésima más y vieras muerto

Jest; (traga saliva)

Santa: por eso tu reloj no avanza

Jest: increíble

Santa: bueno nos salimos mucho del tema el reto es que entregues todos los regalos de esta manzana antes de que sean las 12:00:02

Jest: lo lograre

Santa: jojojo eso espero, a pero antes espera (se acerca a jest) y toca su chamara

Jest: (de pronto toda su ropa se vuelve roja, desde su chamara hasta su pantalones) o y esto

Santa: es el uniforme oficial ase juego con el sombrero

Jest: (tomo el costal corrió a toda velocidad saltaba de casa en casa, techo en techo dejando regalos hasta que la falto una casa) la última entro por la chimenea rápidamente coloco los regalo estaba listo para irse cuando escuchó la voz de una niña

Niña: santa

Jest:(asuntado no sabía que hacer) si soy santa, que ases despierta

Niña: te estaba esperando, pero tú no eres santa?

Jest: (nervioso) claro que si mira jojojo

Niña: (incrédula) pero santa es gordito, tiene barba y cabello blanco

Jest: entonces si no soy santa ¿Por qué deje regalos bajo el árbol?

Niña:( ve los regalos) si eres santa (va y lo abraza)

Jest:( se sentía muy feliz con el abrazo) bueno será que mejor te vayas a dormir, si te portas bien te visito el año que viene

Niña: enserio

Jest: si (con una gran sonrisa)

Niña: (se va a su cuarto feliz)

Jest:( sale por la chimenea, corre entre los techos y llega donde está el trineo)

Santa: pensé que no lo lograrías

Jest: santa una pregunta si el tiempo transcurre lento ¿qué le pasa a las demás personas que no tuvieron contacto con el trineo?

Santa: se congelan bueno algunos

Jest: como que algunos

Santa: bueno los que creen en santa de corazón, no les afecta sino hasta que salimos de su ciudad se quedan congelados ¿Por qué preguntas?

Jest: una niña me vio

Santa: jojojo que hiciste

Jest: le dije que era tú y que se portara bien

Santa: y funciono

Jest: si eso creo

Santa: jojojo esta era la última manzana en esta ciudad ahora a otras ciudades luego paises y continentes, estas seguro que quieres ir

Jest:(la felicidad invadía su cuerpo desde el abraso) si no importa adonde se iré contigo

Santa: (sube al trineo) ben sube entonces

El reno al frente de todos: my bien compañeros es hora de despegar (los renos levantaron el vuelo)

Jest: esto es genial santa

Santa: si lo es

Esa noche volaron alrededor del mundo entregando regalos en casi todas las beses los regalos fueron entregados por jest ya eran las 6:00:00

Santa: hemos acabado

Jest: creo que esto a sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, nunca pensé que tu hicieras esto cada año

Santa: (lo escucho) un quieres que te lleve a tu hogar

Jest: llévame a mi casa, yo no tengo hogar (triste)

Santa: te importa tengo que hacer una parada para que los renos descansen y luego te llevaré a tu casa

Jest:(suspiro) está bien

Santa:(dirigió su trineo asía el polo sur)

Jest: (empezó a sentir frio) adónde vamos

Santa: a mi hogar

De pronto llegaron volando, estaba nevando jest con su mirada veía el paisaje helado bajo ellos

Jest: no veo nada santa donde es

Santa: allí (de pronto se abrió un aro de luz y entraron en el)

Jest: (la luz lo deslumbro, serró los ojos)

Santa: hemos llegado

Jest: (abrió los ojos volaban sobre un pequeño pueblo) es increíble este lugar es

Santa: el polo sur, chicos hay que aterrizar

Renos: si santa

Jest: de pronto vio una pista de aterrizaje junto a ella una gran casa

Los renos disminuían su velocidad y empezaban a aterrizar, en la pista habían muchos enanos jest no lo creían parecían niños como de 9 y 10 años

Enano: santa regresaste antes

Santa: tuve ayuda

Enana: quien es el santa

Santa: una buena persona que me ayudo en la entrega de regalos

Enanos: hooo

Santa: y los demás

Enano: en el salón lo están esperando para el banquete navideño

Santa: santo cielo (se baja del trineo) lo había olvidado

Jest:(también baja del trineo)

Enana: cómo te llamas

Jest: jest y tu

Enana: soy ami

Jest:(observa las orejas puntiagudas) he

Ami: si quieres puedes tocarlas (jugando)

Jest: no,no es eso (avergonzado)

Santa: jest quiero que me acompañes hay algo importante que quiero pedirte

Jest: okey (nervioso)

Ambos caminaron los enanos los seguían entraron a la casa que por cierto era enorme subieron y bajaron escaleras hasta que llegaron a un gran salón, al entrar habían muchos enanos sentados en mesas largas

Jest:(se quedó congelado todos lo veían)

Santa: ven te presentare a mi familia (se dirigió a una mesa que estaba al final del salón)

Jest: (lo siguió de pronto vio que en la mesa había un mujer de edad madura y cabello blanco y a su lado un joven castaño muy bonita como de 16 años)

Santa: jest te presento a mi esposa Clara y a mi hija Ema

Jest: es un gusto

Ema: (frunció el ceño) porque trajiste aun humano padre

Santa: me ayudo a entregar los regalos

Clara: cariño él te ayudo

Santa: si es un chico muy amable

Ema:(frunce el ceño) papa los enanos esperan el discurso de cada año

Santa: si es cierto y este año será extra especial, jest siéntate aquí mientras doy el discurso (fue aun pódium donde estaba un micrófono)

Enanos: heee santa

Santa:(hablando con por el micrófono) bueno chicos pues primero quiero felicitarlos sino viera sido por el esfuerzo de todos, no viéramos entregado a tiempo los regalos

Enanos: siiiii

Santa: como sabrán yo llevo diez mil años haciendo este trabajo, como sabrán ase tiempo había pensado en retírame pero no lo he hecho porque no había encontrado a alguien que fuer digno para este trabajo

Enano: no se preocupe jefe nosotros le ayudaremos mientras encuentra a su sucesor (en broma)

Santa: (serio) ese el problema ya lo encontré

Enanos: (se congelaron unos instantes) queeee

Santa: así es, hoy lo conocí es un joven capacitado tanto física como espiritualmente, pude notar que su corazón es nobles y le gusta ayudar a los demás su nombres es jest

Jest:(se cae de la silla, asustado) yo

Santa: estoy seguro que en el mundo es la persona más indicada

Jest: (grita) espera santa

Santa: (voltea) miren es el

Jest: santa como puedes decir esto yo no podría hacer tu trabajo

Enanos: lo escuchan (se ponen felices)

Santa: denos 5 minutos (santa lleva jest fuera del salón)

Jest: santa porque dijiste eso yo no puedo ser tu sucesor

Santa: puedes y lo serás

Jest: es que no puedo, no hay ninguna buena razón para que lo sea

Santa: que tal tu deseo

Jest: cual deseo

Santa: nunca más estar solo

Jest: (se quedó callado)

Santa: también vi tu felicidad al entregar cada regalo, tienes más espíritu navideño que yo y la niña supiste que decir, eres la persona que estaba esperando para dejarte mi legado

Jest: pero

Santa: eso o vuelve a tu hogar

Jest: (lo piensa) aceptó yo no tengo hogar

Ambos vuelven al salón

Santa: lo de hace un rato fue broma el acaba de aceptar el trabajo

Enanos: O_O

Santa: rápido el contrato (se acerca una enana con lentes abre un maletín y saca un contrato) aquí haber donde se firma así es aquí (firmando) ahora tu (le da la pluma a jest)

Enanos: observan

Jest: (lo piensa un segundo y recuerda todo lo que hiso es noche tomo la pluma y firmo) listo (de pronto un rayo de luz salió de santa y entro en jest) que fue eso

Santa: la magia de la navidad te la transferí

Jest: se siente raro

Santa: no te preocupes te enseñare a usarla de la manera correcta

Enanos: (incrédulos)

Santa: ahora todos saluden a jest el nuevo y único santa clos

Enanos: (unos se levantan y celebran unos pocos no lo hacen)

Santa: jest vamos debes estar cansado después del largo viaje

Jest:(soñoliento) lo estoy

Santa: (lo saca del salón, lo lleva al cuarto piso de la casa, abre una puerta) está desde ahora en adelante será tu habitación

Jest:(se sorprendió era hermosa, tenía detalles navideños de pronto vio la cama que era grande, se arrojó sobré de ella) que suave

Santa: descansa mañana estaremos muy atareados

Jest:(empezó asentirse cansado y se quedó profundamente dormido)

Al día siguiente al despertar apenas habría los ojos, de pronto noto que no dormía solo Ema estaba durmiendo junto a el

Jest: haa (asustado se cae da la cama) que haces aquí esta es mi cama

Ema: (se despierta y frunce el ceño) técnicamente es de los 2 ya que estamos casados

Jest: queeeee

Nota: que le deparara a jest lo descubriremos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2 Letra pequeña en los contratos

**Nota: esta es la segunda historia que sale de mi imaginación la temática es un poco navideña espero que sea de su agrado**

**Capítulo 2 :Letra pequeña en los contratos**

Después de haber descansado de una noche que jets todavía no podía creer, que hubiera entrado de casa en casa repartiendo regalos y también haber heredado el título de santa clos había despertado para recibir una noticia más increíble aun la

Jest: que estamos queeeee

Ema: casados, como marido y mujer, no me escuchaste la primera vez (asiendo gesto de puchero)

Jest: te escuche la primera vez, pero esto no es posible

Ema: ¿porque?

Jest: como que ¿por qué? , apenas nos conocimos ayer

Ema: pues eso tendrás que discutirlo con papa (se levanta de la cama enojada , la sabana cae en el suelo ,traía puesto un camisón rojo muy sexy con detalles navideños)

Jest:(sonrojado) por que traes eso puesto

Ema: (sonrojada) no creas que me lo puse por ti, mama me lo regalo, dijo que te gustaría porque estamos casados, pero a mí no me gusta (avergonzada)

Jest: sigo sin entender por qué estamos casados

Ema: papa no te lo explico, deberías hablar con el

Jest::eso hare (sal de la habitación a toda velocidad, corre por el pasillo, baja unas escaleras) rayos donde esta (ve a unos enanos) hey una pregunta saben dónde está santa

Enano: si, aquí eres tú

Jest: no el anterior santa

Enano: creo que en el taller

Jest: donde es

Enano: solo sigue bajando las escaleras está en el sótano

Jest: (bajo más escaleras piso por piso, cuando llego al sótano no era un sótano normal era enorme como un gran almacén habían muchas mesas, cintas trasportadoras y algunas máquinas) woao (impresionado, de pronto al final del gran almacén podía ver a santa hablando con unos duendes) santa (grito)

Santa: (volteo y lo saludo con la mano) hola buenos días

Jest: (corre rápido asía el)

Santa: que pasa donde es el incendio

Jest: cual incendio (enojado) ahora explícame como que estoy casado con Ema

Santa: bueno este (intentando cambiar el tema) ya viste el almacén es grande aquí se hacen todos los juguetes

Jest: no cambies el tema

Santa: ok (suspira) te lo explicare pero antes, enanos necesito estar un tiempo a solas con él se podrían ir un momento

Enano: (se van)

Santa: te explicare

Jest: eso espero

Santa: como verás mi hija no es de un carácter que agrade a todos

Jest: ys lo note

Santa: ella abecés puede parecer mala y mandona, pero ella no es así ella ama la navidad como todos, era alegre no hace mucho

Jest: porqué dices que no hace mucho

Santa: la verdad mi hija ha cambiado mucho antes era amable con todos, pero veras como te lo explico…um

Jest: um (desesperado) solo dime y ya

Santa: bueno te lo explicare desde el principio yo no soy el santa clos original

Jest: como que tú no eres el original

Santa: el verdadero era mi padre veras, cuando él fue el primer santa clos se casó con mi madre la primera señora clos, ella fue la que puso de moda que la señora clos es una de las imágenes más tiernas y dulces de la navidad tuvieron un hijo que soy yo, cuando se cansó de este trabajo cuando ya no pudo más me lo heredo a mí

Jest: y ayer tú me lo heredaste a mí

Santa: bueno eso va al final de la historia, yo ase tiempo le contaba eso a mi hija la historia de cómo obtuve el cargo de santa clos ella creció con la ilusión de un día heredar el trabajo pero no es tan fácil

Jest: que quieres decir

Santa: mi padre me dijo que hace mucho tiempo antes de ser santa, él les regalaba juguetes a los niños, un día conoció a un hada que le dijo que le concedería un deseo el deseo hacer felices a los niños, ella le dio el don de la inmortalidad y la magia navideña los que yo herede y te transferí a ti

Jest: que a hora soy inmortal (asustado)

Santa: no es para tanto solo no envejecerás ,papa le dijo al hada que tenía una esposa, que no podía ser inmortal por que no soportaría no envejecer junto a mi madre, ella le dijo que no se preocupara que su esposa ni su familia envejecieran mientras tuviera el cargo, después le dijo que si gustaba le podía heredar el cargo a 2 personas a su primer hijo que tenía que ser varón o a un hombre que amara dar felicidad a las personas (espíritu navideño) por eso mi hija no pudo heredar el cargo, al enterarse no lo pudo soportar se volvió enojona y mandona

Jest: entonces ella se había ilusionado mucho

Santa: (triste) me rompió el corazón cuándo de lo dije

Jest: (triste) si debió sufrir mucho (pensando: pobre sus sueños y ilusiones fueron destruidas)

Santa: aun así a veces cuando esta con los duende en el taller, o en la casa sonríe estoy seguro que en su corazón ama la navidad más que yo

Jest: bueno eso está bien pero explícame porque dice ella que estamos casados

Santa: verás cuándo un santa renuncia a su cargo, él y toda su familia se hacen mortales y tienen que irse del polo antes de 2 meses, me rompería el corazón a ella alejarla del único lugar que ella considera un hogar así que la convencí le dije que si no podia ser santa clos que intentara ser la mejor señora clos y la convencí, luego puse una clausula en el contrato que obliga al que herede el cargo a casarse con ella

Jest: esa es la razón por la que dice que estamos casados, santa las cosas no se hacen asi

Santa: lo siento mucho, pero ahora que te conocí estoy seguro de que tome la decisión correcta

Jest: por qué dices eso

Santa: porque si existe una persona en el mundo, ala que le puedo encomendar a mi niña eres tú , además ya no estarás solo

Jest: (sonrojado) está bien santa creo que te entiendo

Santa: mi hija es un poco orgullosa, tendrás que domarla literalmente

Jest: me gustan los retos difíciles

Santa: ok te la encargo, pues ya que me viniste a despertar te prestare a alguien

Duendes: (regresan con café en la mano)

Santa: ella es Dana y él es Daniel son hermanos y los jefes de producción de la fábrica de juguetes

Dana: (una duende de cabello café vestía el uniforme oficial de los duendes de un conjunto de camiseta manga larga color verde, un short largo del mismo color, con un gorro parecido al de santa per en verde, medias blancas con rallas rojas, zapatos con punta color rojos y con gafas muy seria) hola gefe

Daniel:(un ocupaba básicamente el mismo uniforme a diferencia del otro este conjunto era de camisa y pantalón el duende de cabello café y muy alegre) hola gusto en conocerte

Jest: el gusto es mío

Daniel: cual quier cosa que necesité aquí estamos

Dana: (seria) si

Jest: gracias (aprendido) donde están los demás duende veo que este lugar esta solitario

Santa: eso te lo explicó yo los duende tienen vacaciones del 25 de diciembre a 1 de enero

Jest: y eso

Santa: el sindicato de duendes lo pidió fue hace como 10 navidades

Jest: hay sindicato de duendes

Santa: si luego los conocerás

Jest: espero que no me demanden

santa: ajajaja ahora lo más importantes es que conozca a 12 personas importantes, sígueme

Daniel: adiós nuevo santa

Dana: adiós

Jest: gracias, cuídense (siguió a santa hasta unos establos fuera de la casa)

Santa: sabes que es este lugar

Jets: parece un establo

Santa: eso es y aquí es donde descansan mis renos

Jest: son los que me jalaban el trineo a noche

Santa: si y no

Jest: como que sí y no

Santa: lo entenderás cuando entremos

Entraron al establo, parecía por fuera un establo normal, pero por dentro parecía un base de entrenamiento militar, habían cosas de alta tecnología ,una rócela ,televisión, sofás, grandes platos con fruto y cubos grandes de paja y algunas caminadora.

Jest: (al entrar escucha gritos y ve aun reno joven discutiendo con uno mayor)

Reno: no, no lo are yo quería trabajar para santa

Reno adulto: pero prensar, trabajaras para el nuevo santa

Pranser: me niego, entrene para dirigir el trineo de santa, no de un tonto

Jest: (pensando: otro que la trae contra mí)

Santa: hola como están, Jest te presente a prancer y su hijo

Prancer: el nombre ha pasado de generación en generación

Santa: prancer es el único de mis renos que queda los demás ya se jubilaron el decidió entrenar a esta generación de renos

: (haciendo cara de malos amigos él era un reno muy joven se notaba que su cuernos apenas habían salido, estaban muy chicos toda vía)

Santa: veo que tienen un problema

Prancer: mi hijo pensaba que sería tu reno guía este año siguiente y no le a gustado nada la noticia del nuevo santa

Santa: ablando de eso te lo presento es él se llama Jest

Jest: mucho gusto, hijo saluda

: ni loco

Prancer: ok (suspira) cual es el honor de su visita

Santa: traje a jest aquí para que conozca a la manada de renos, que lo guaira de ahora en adelante

Jest: que no serán los de ayer

Santa: no con el cambio de santa, también cambia la manada de renos y también viene en el contrato

Jest: santa antes de tener este trabajo eras abogado verdad

Santa: no como crees

Jest: ummm

Prancer: santa si gusta llamo a la manada

Santa: si porfavor

Prancer: (saca una campana y la toca, al hacerlo rápidamente llegan corriendo 8 renos mas) te los presento son

Inicio de la lista de renos

Hembras

Dancer: (una reno muy bonita es muy alegre, le gusta el bailé y la música)

Vixen: (la reno bipolar del grupo a veces está feliz y otras alegre no, no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal

Cupid: (la más enamoradiza dale una señal de afecto y malinterpretara las cosas

Donne: (la más golosa, mientras los demás renos comen paja y frutas, ella se esconde para comer dulces, es la más pequeña del grupo)

Machos

Rodolfo: (de nariz roja y brillante de 200.W a diferencia de su antepasado puede controlar la intensidad de la luz, es muy alegre y obediente)

Dasher:(el bromista, suele jugarle bromas a todo el mundo)

Comet: (el más veloz, hermano de prancer pero muy flojo la mayor parte del día duerme)

Blitzen:( no habla mucho, es muy fuerte el segundo más velos del grupo casi nadie habla con él al grado que no se han dado cuenta que es hembra y no macho, es muy seria por eso piensan que es macho)

Prancer: (prancer .jr O prancer XI es muy engreído es el líder del grupo su sueño era dirigir el trineo de santa, hasta que jest tomo el cargo,en secreto está enamorado de dancer)

Fin de la lista de renos

Radolfo: qué onda soy Rodolfo (nariz intermitente)

Jest: no te cansa hacer eso

Rodolfo: no es divertido (apaga la nariz)

Jest: okey gusto en conocerte

Rodolfo: cualquier cosa que quiera iluminar solo llámeme

Dancer: hola soy dancer, si te gusta la música y el baile trabajare con gusto para ti

Jest: si me gusta (saca de su bolsillo su ipot y pone un canción)

Dancer: deberás tienes una de esas cajas de música, regálamela

Jest: ya paso navidad pero está bien (sonriendo se la da con audífonos)

Dancer: gracias de ahora en adelante, are lo que ordenes santa (lo abrasa)

Prancer: (siente celos y los mira con indiferencia)

Jest: oky

Donne: ola soy Donne tienes dulces

Jest: si un chóclate (lo saca de su chaqueta) ten

Donne: te amo te amo gracias santa (sale corriendo con el chocolate)

Jest: um adiós creo…

Dasher: hola soy Dasher mira un avión

Jest: donde

Dasher: no hay ajajaja caíste

Jest: oky mira atrás de ti

Dasher: no caer no hay nada

Jets: si eso lo que cres

Dasher:(voltea)

Jest: no que no ajajaja

Dasher: eres genial hasta que alguien me gasta un broma, me caes bien cualquier cosa que necesites a tus servicios

Jest: está bien

Comet: (durmiendo)

Prancer: creo que lo presentare este es comet casi todo el día esta así y yo soy prancer el reno guía pero no tuyo de santa

Jest: ya me quedo claro

Vixen:(enojada) hola soy Vixen (alegre) gusto en conocerte

Jest: el disgusto es mío

Vixen:(furiosa) me agradas santa, (se va)

Jest: igualmente

Cupid: hola soy Cupid

Jest: gusto en conocerte

Cupid: lo sabía era amor a primer vista, desde que te vi entrar (lo abraza)

Jets:(nervioso) lo ciento soy casado

Cupid: maldición siempre los buenos me los ganan (enojada)

Jest: uf… de la que me salve

Blitzen: (se pone frente a él)

Jest: hola

Blitzen: (no habla)

Santa: lo siento Blitzen casi no habla

Jest: haber déjame la hago una pregunta

Santa: bueno

Jest: porque tu nombre estas en la lista de machos

Blitzen: (sonrojada pensando: se dio cuenta)

Prancer: como que porque, si él es un macho

Jest: estas seguro

Prancer: si lo estoy

Jest: pues y no Blitzen a mí no me engañas dime la verdad eres macho

Blitzen: no (y se volvió a quedar callada y los demás renos se quedaron boquiabiertos)

Santa: como te diste cuenta

Blitzen: (pensando: como se dio cuenta nadie lo avía notado)

Jest: me recordó a una amiga (le pone la mano en el hombro a Blitzen) espero que nos llevemos bien

Blitzen: (sonroja asienta con la cabeza)

Jest: oky

Santa: bueno luego tendrán tiempo para que todos, se conozcan mejor hay que irnos ya

Jest: adonde

Santa: a la sala de entrenamiento, chicos allá los vemos

Prancer padre: si yo me encargo de que estén ahí

Jest: para que la sala de entrenamiento

Santa: tienes que pulir tus habilidades, como santa

Jest: está bien, si lo tengo que hacer

Santa: no te preocupes no es muy difícil

Jest: que tengo que hacer

Santa: lo mismo de ayer

Jest: como que lo mismo

Santa: si la sala de entrenamiento es un simulador de entrega de regalos, no es tan complicado

Jest: ok (nervioso)

Estaba a punto de votar la toalla con esta historia, hasta que leí el primer comentario, hiso que me inspirar y terminara este cap que estaba a la mitad te lo agradezco (DarkEffect) me ayudaste a creer en mi historia publicaré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible


	3. Chapter 3 entrenamiento

**Nota: esta es la segunda historia que sale de mi imaginación la temática es un poco navideña espero que sea de su agrado**

**Capítulo 3: entrenamiento**

**Después de conocer el taller de regalos y a su nuevo equipo de renos jest, no sabía que más esperar estaba muy sorprendido de todo lo que había visto, pero nada lo prepara para lo que vería a continuación, siguió a santa clos desde el establo de los renos hasta un gran almacén de tamaño descomunal en forma de domo junto a la casa, ambos entraron por una puerta pequeña por fuera del almacén no se podía ver absolutamente nada caminaron por un pequeño pasillo que conducía a otra puerta.**

**Jest: que es este lugar**

**Santa: (abre la puerta) la sala de entrenamientos**

**Jest: (sus ojos no lo podían creer dentro de ese almacén había una ciudad) que es esto**

**Santa: es la réplica tamaño natural de 9 manzanas de una ciudad, sirve para entrenar el reparto de regalos **

**Jest: es increíble**

**Santa: como santa de ves entrenar 2 horas todos los días, espero no te canses, la verdad es muy agotador**

**Jest: no creo es un buen lugar para practicar ****Parkour** (sobre el techo de una casa) Santa: (sorprendió) como llegaste ahí Jest: saltando y trepando es fácil (salta hacía un poste y se desliza atas llegar al suelo) Santa: me sigues sorprendiendo, la primera vez que entre en esta sala lo primero que hice fue pensar que me caería, tarde una semana en subir a un techo Jest: bueno es normal igual a mí, cuando empecé a practicar **Parkour** me daba miedo pensar que me podía hacer daño, pero con el tiempo lo supere Santa: pues es hora de empezar, primero tenemos que ir al final de la calle Jest: para que Santa: es el punto de salida Jest: que es eso? (intrigado) Santa: es desde donde inicia el recorrido del reparto de regalos Jest: vamos entonces (alegre por que podrá correr y saltar, de pronto) Ambos caminaron jest, seguía sorprendido de que la réplica de la ciudad fuer tan real, habían postes telefónicos, buzones y botes de basura al llegar al final de la calle las casas y pequeños edificios. Habían unas gradas un pequeño, gimnasio y una pista de aterrizaje un poco más pequeña que la había alado de la casa, de pronto ambos levantaron la mirada podían ver un sombra volando sobre las casas, era un trineo dirigido por los jóvenes renos, prancer padre iba a la cabeza del grupo, de pronto disminuyeron la velocidad y aterrizaron Prancer padre: ya estoy viejo para hacer esto Santa: no digas eso, toda vía lo haces bien o no jest Jest: si muy bien Prancer padre: gracias, pero creo que este fue mi último vuelo Santa: pues creo que ya es hora Prancer padre: es cierto (se quita el arnés) Jest: es hora de que Santa: de tu primera intrusión con el manejo del trineo Jest: no creo poder toda vía con eso Comet: no te preocupes nosotros asemos todo el trabajo (riéndose) Jest: he Santa: es cierto lo único que tienes que hacer, es sostener la rienda y recordar estas indicaciones Mueve las riendas hacía La izquierda: los renos irán ala derecha La derecha: los renos irán a la izquierda Hacia abajo: y los renos irán hacia arriba Hacia arriba; y los renos irán hacia abajo Jala las riendas 2 veces: ellos aterrizarán es igual cuando quieras despegar Esos es todo lo que debes recordar, pues es hora de que practiques la entrega de regalos Jest: ya tan rápido Santa: si no hay tiempo que perder Jest: está bien Ema: (a lo lejos grita) esperen un momento Jest y santa: (voltean y ven que Ema venía con casi todos los duendes) Santa: Ema que hacen aquí Ema: (riéndose tierna y malvadamente) nada solo vinimos a ver qué puede hacer, el nuevo santa Santa: ahora que estará pensando esta niña Jest: creo que nada bueno Ema: no me vean así solo quiero conocer la habilidades que tiene (haciendo cara de pucheros) Santa: enserió (incrédulo) Jest: déjalos a mí no me molesta Santa: si para ti no hay problemas, tampoco para mí Ema: (pensando: pobre no sabe la humillación, que lo are pasar y are que mi padre note el error de haberte elegido a ti en vez de a mi) Jest: claro que no hay problema, ella es mi esposa y no creo que quiera hacerme algo que me dañe Ema:(se sonroja pensando: porque ese tonto dijo eso y por qué me siento así, lo pagara caro) ya que estas entrenando por que no vates el récor de papa Santa: Ema (enojado) Jest: que récor Santa: veras tengo un récor en este circuito de entrega de regalos, mi mejor tiempo es de 2 horas con10 minutos Jest: guao increíble Santa: lo es pero Jest: tengo que romper ese récor Ema: (callo en la trampa) Santa: okey entonces hay que prepara todo (truena los dedos y en la pequeña ciudad empieza a nevar) Jest: que porque está nevando Ema: (pensando: pobre tonto no sabe que el récor de papa, es de entrega de regalos en un día nevado para papa esto es fácil, pero para ti ajajaja me moriré de risa cuando diga que no puede y los duendes se rían de él) Santa: mi récor es en un día nevado, estas seguro que quieres hacerlo Ema:(pensando: anda dile la verdad tonta) Jest:(sin titubear) está bien a hora ya no será fácil Ema:(sorprendida pensando: quee) hoye espera un momento deberías pensarlo un poco Jest: no hay que pensar en nada lo are Ema: (pensando: este chico está loco, que cree que lograra con esto, pero no importa nunca podrá batir el récor de papa) Santa: antes de empezar necesitas las cosas necesarias Duende: aquí está el costal santa (se lo da jest) Jest: gracias Santa: solo te falta esto (le da el gorro de santa) Jest: el gorro genial Santa: es para que te puedas poner el uniforme completo Jest: uniforme si esto solo es un gorro Santa: te pondrás el uniforme con magia navideña, solo debes decir lo siguiente hechizo, navidad, regalo, navidad, confortable, navidad, feliz, navidad y la ropa aparecerá mágicamente Jest: está bien (se pone el gorro y recita el hechizo) navidad, regalo, navidad, confortable, navidad, feliz, navidad y la ropa aparecerá mágicamente (de pronto su ropa cambia, por una chaqueta roja pantalón rojo, cinturón negro y botas negras) o que paso Santa: resististe el conjuro para la ropa, mi padre me lo enseño cuándo me heredo el puesto Ema: jum (pensando: aunque traiga ese uniforme jamás será santa clos) Jest: pero esta rapa me quita movilidad (moviendo los brazos) tengo una idea, cambiaré el echizo Santa: lo ciento pero creo que no funcionara Ema: si no funcionara Jest: pues tengo que intentarlo. Navidad, regalo, navidad, parkour, navidad, feliz, navidad (de pronto hay una explosión de humo color rojo) Santa: que paso jest estas bien Ema: que está pasando

Duendes: (asustados) que paso?

Jest: estoy bien mejor que bien (el humo rojo se empieza a disipar todos se sorprende Cuando ven a jest la ropa había cambiado, el gorro se había combinado con la chaqueta, Transformándose en una chamarra con gorro de lana por dentro, con detalles navideños la Bola blanca del gorro había quedado en el mismo lugar en el gorro de la chamara, el Pantalón ahora era un pans rojo súper flexible, las botas eran tenis, unos gogles negros y Con guantes especiales para parkour en las manos) Santa: woa te ves increíble Ema: (sorprendía) que le hiciste al traje Jest: lo cambie, este es más a mi estilo Ema: (puchero) arruinaste el traje Jest: lo mejore, ahora estoy listo (levanta el costal, pero el costal también se había transformado ahora era una mochila muy ligera) genial (se pone la mochila) Santa :no puedo creerlo nunca había pasado esto

Jest: puede ser que nadie lo había intentado

Mientras tanto en el trineo un reno le preparaba más problemas a jest : chicos necesito un favor Cupid: cual es prancer : cuando ese chico venga a intentar volar el trineo, no despeguen Donne: queee : lo que oyeron Dasher: oye no crees que es muy pesado para una broma (preocupado) : no lo es, por que no será una broma, yo no lo quiero como la nueva santa (enojado) Cupid: pero si es tan guapo Vixen: pues a mi me gustaría saber qué es lo que puede hacer esta santa (feliz) en una situación como esta (enojada)

Rodolfo: no se chicos pienso que esta mal

: pues tienes que hacerlo me debes algunos favores

Rodolfo: um esta bien

Blitzen: (no habla muy seria) Comet: (tampoco hablo estaba dormido) Donne: yo no quiero : te daré caramelos Donne: yo si quiero Dancer: a mí no me vas a convencer, él ha sido muy amable, pienso que está mal hacerle algo asi : (pensando: lo siento) pues no importa lo que digas, ya que a diferencia de ti los demás decidimos que no volaremos y tú misma saber que para que el trineo despegue se necesita como mínimo cuatro renos Dancer: porque eres tan malo con el Prancer: el tubo la culpa para que vino en primer lugar (enojado) a ver qué hace santa sin renos Mientras tanto santa le daba las últimas indicaciones a jest Santa: con este cronometro, mediré tu tiempo desde que subas al trineo Jest: ok comencemos (se dirige al trineo) Renos: (ben como aborda el trineo) Santa: (oprime el botón del cronometro) Jest: (tiro de las riendas 2 veces pero los renos no despegaron) que pasa (lo vuelve a hacer) por qué no vuelan : porque no queremos Jest: porque : es obvio queremos que sea santa el que vuele el trineo no tu Jest: no pueden hacer esto : ya lo hicimos Jest: tiene que volar o me aran quedar mal Ema: (pensando: ajaja ese pobre tonto no puede volar el trineo) Prancer padre: (pensando: no que raros está haciendo mi hijo) Jest: enserio chicos vuelen por favor Santa: (pensando: que pasa) Pranser. Jr: lárgate no mereces ni vestir el traje Jest:(se puso muy triste, bajo del trineo se dirigía adonde santa pensando: que estaba pensando yo no puedo hacer esto) Ema: (pensando: listo esta echo) : (pensando: desde un principio savia que no duraría) Dancer: la siento santa, prancer los convenció, me gustaría ayudarte pero se necesitan cuatro renos para levantar el trineo Jest: qué bueno que tú eres honesta dancer (caminaba hacia donde estaba santa le dolía mucho lo que le estaban haciendo pero en su mente recordó, ya no quiero estar solo, recordó algo importante las razones por las que acepto el trabajo, luego recordó la niñita y también que santa había pedido que cuidara a su hija, cada una de estas cosas lo hizo despertar) Ema: bueno, bueno pues creo que todos han visto lo que tenían que ver Jest: (grita) alto Todos: (voltean a verlo) Jest: (gritando) sé que amuchas personas, no le gusta la decisión que ha tomado santa, de darme este trabajo a mí, sé que algunos piensa que está mal y que no puedo hacerlo, esmás mi equipo de renos no quiere volar, pero saben qué? no me importa Ema: (pensando: se volvió loco) Pracer .jr: (pensando: que le pasa) Jest: (gritando) soy santa clos y pase lo que pase daré felicidad, amor y mi mayor esfuerzo aunque no tenga el apoyo de todos, are mi trabajo no importa si me lastimo o me pasa algo Peor, esto no lo hago por mí lo hago por los niños y todas las personas que aman y gozan de la navidad Duendes:(algunos lo miraban, escuchaban atentos con orgullo y alegria eso era el espíritu navideño, dar amor y felicidad desinteresadamente) Jest: (gritando) a veces cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles renunciamos y nos desquitamos con las demás personas, para olvidar por un rato nuestro sufrimiento por qué es lo más fácil, mira a los ojos a Ema, lo difícil es seguir adelante sabiendo que lo nos espera será o no de nuestro agrado (voltea a ver a ) pero sin importar lo que pase, yo seguiré hacia adelante y nunca me rendiré porque este es el camino que elegí

Santa: (pensando: bien dicho chico)

Jest:( cambia de dirección y corre hacia la ciudad)

Ema: que está haciendo

Ami: (estaba entre los duendes) creo que ara la entrega a pie

Ema: no es posible, aunque lo hiciera no lo lograra a tiempo

Santa:lo sabe, pero eso no lo detiene, él tiene algo especial (sonriendo)

Ema: a un a si es imposible (enojada)

Santa: hija es lo que tu as olvidado

Ema: qué?

Santa: en navidad todo es posible

jest trepaba la primer pared a toda velocidad , los duende lo observaban era muy rápido ya había perdido 15 minutos, no dejaría que nada lo detuviera salto a una chimenea en fracciones de segundos su mochila se abrió y los regalos salieron , el los tomo y los sanso los regalos se acomodaron solos ,una ventana se abrió mágicamente y salto por ella se agarró de un cornisa con las manos , vio una vetan esta se abrió , no sabía que pasaba pero esto no le importaba , con una mano saco un regalo de su mochila y lo arrojo este se acomodó dentro de la casa y luego la ventana se serró y siguió trepando . Trepo al techo de la casa observo varias chimenea y dijo, mochila no me falles ahora, la coloca en el suelo, saco regalos y los lanzo hacia las chimeneas, mágicamente los regalos cayeron dentro de las chimeneas acomodándose en su lugar dentro de las casas

Daniel:(entre los duendes) no puede ser en menos de 4 minutos a entregado regalos en 14 casas

Ema: queee?

Dana: (seria) no se ve todos los días

Ema:no es cierto ,además el hace trampa no entro a las casa

santa: te equivocas hija, él no está haciendo trampa él está entregando los regalos

: no puede ser la entrega los regalos

Dancer: si y lo hace sin nosotros

Vixen: (llorando) porque (enojada) él nos necesita

Dancer: el mismo lo dijo no importa lo que pase el seguirá hacia delante a un que no le ayudemos

Blitzen:(seria) no se tu prancer pero para mí esa persona a la que tanto odias es santa clos

Jest: (salta va de casa en casa asiendo acrobacias y lanzando regalos alas ventana y chimeneas)

Duendes: (sorprendidos por lo que hacía jest)es increíble

: (sor prendido porque Blitzen hablo) no digas eso el jamás será santa

Blitzen:(seria) aunque digas eso yo ya vi la verdad con mi ojos, él es único e incomparable santa

jest: ahora a la siguiente manzana

Blitzen: (seria) quédense aquí si quieren pero yo iré a ayudarle (se quita los arneses y se va volando)

Dancer: yo también (también se quita sus arneses y levanta el vuelo)

Rodolfo: necesitara alguien que ilumine su camino (enciende su nariz, se quita su arneses y levanta el vuelo

Comet:(se despierta) yo también voy

: hermano pero porque si te la pasas durmiendo casi todo el tiempo

Comet: es cierto y es porque el polo es tan aburrido, pero creo que todo espesara a cambiar con su llegada (bostezando, su quita su arnés y radio levanta el vuelo le siguieron Donne, Dixen , Cupid , Dasher, Vixen . Dejando solo a prancer)

jest seguía corriendo sobre los techos de las casa ,de pronto se resbala y empieza a caer rápidamente

Jest:nooooo

Ema: (lo ve desde donde estaba y se asusta) no se va a caer

(de pronto algo agarra sus brazos y su piernas. Era elevado en el aire por Blitzen,Comet, Dancer ,Vixen, Donne ,Cupid ,Dasher y Rodolfo)

Ema: uf lo salvaron

Santa: te note muy preocupada cundo se cayo

Ema: (sonrojada) no es cierto, no estoy preocupada por ese tono

Santa: está bien me equivoque yo entonces (sonriendo)

Dancer: estas bien (le dise a jest)

Jest: si (confundido) pensé que no me querían ayudar

Dancer: no ese era Prancer (triste)

Rodolfo: si nos convenció para que no despegáramos

Jest: y po que vinieron

Blitzen:por qué comprendimos que este es nuestro lugar, ayudándote

Dasher: y no es broma

Donne: te queremos santa

Jest:muchas gracias chicos (feliz) los perdono ,pero aun así por favor bájenme aquí

Dancer: por qué? Te podemos ayudar

Jest: si lo se, pero hay algunas personas a las que les debo demostrar algo

Ema: (pensando: al menos a hora los renos le ayudaran, sonrío un poco)

Comet: lo entiendo a mi hermano

Jest: en parte

Comet: pues ya escucharon a santa, hay que bajarlo (muy enérgico)

Vixen: siiii (alegre y enojada)

Los renos bajaron a jest sobre el techo de una pequeño edificio

Jest: gracias chicos

Dancer: de nada ahora apúrate has perdido tiempo te quedan 50 min

Jest: (salta por una chimenea asiendo acrobacias)

Rodolfo: a un no entiendo como un humano puede hacer eso

Cupid: yo si lo entiendo, es porque no es un humano es santa

Ema: (que no va a ocupar a los renos, sería más fácil porque los deja ir, de pronto recordó lo que jest aviá dicho antes: a veces cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles renunciamos y nos desquitamos con las demás personas, para olvidar por un rato nuestro sufrimiento por qué es lo más fácil, por un memento esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y luego recordó: pero sin importar lo que pase, yo seguiré hacia adelante y nunca me rendiré porque este es el camino que elegí, no puede ser el no le importa que se haya caído él se levantó y sigue ,no se rendirá ni por la nieve ni por qué aya viento o truenos el seguirá y no renunciar (de pronto su corazón empezó a latir) que es este estaño sentimiento

Santa:(pensando: hija te has dado cuenta, este chico no tenía familia se sentía triste y tomo la salida fácil. Ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad tiene familia y su vida tiene significado no quiere cometer los mismos errores por eso nunca se rendirá de ahora en adelante les

Demostrara de lo que es capas

Los renos se fueron volando a la pista de aterrizaje, mientras que Jest sigue con su tarea entrando de casa en casa del pequeño edificio entregando regalos salió por una ventana y salto sobre una casa se agarró de una cornisa y trepo lanzo regalos por la chimenea ya

Solo le faltaba una manzana

: (ve a los duendes ovacionado a jest pensando:es difícil se pudo haber lastimado pero sigue recordó lo que jest dijo: lo difícil es seguir adelante sabiendo que lo nos espera será o no de nuestro agrado, él sabe que es difícil pero lo sigue intentando por qué)

Comet: (llega volando) hola ya regresamos

: que paso no lo iban a ayudar

Comet: lo hicimos, pero nos pidió que lo dejáramos terminar (soñoliento)

: que está loco no podrá, terminar a tiempo el solo

Comet: yo creo que lo lograra, pude ver gran determinación en sus ojos, la misma que veía en tus ojos cuando entrenabas para ser el reno guiá del trineo (se queda dormido)

Prancer,jr: de verdad lo crees

Comet: (dormido)

: (pensando: determinación, siguió observando a jest)

Jest:(salta de un balcón a un poste de teléfonos baja deslizándose hacia la calle, corre por la calle salta sobre un pared, sube sobre de otra lanza un regalo hacia una ventana abierta) solo me falta esta manzana

Duende: solo falta una manzana podrá lograrlo

Santa: solo lo quedan 6 minutos

Ema: (Pensando: de verdad podrá lo, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de gritar palabras de apoyo) tu puedes y puedes lograrlo

Duende: (sorprendido también gritan) tu puedes, y puedes lograrlo

Jest:(pudo escuchar a lo lejos, los gritos de ánimo, lo que le dio más confianza) solo 6 regalos más y acabo (sudando salta de una casa a otro lanza 3 regalos a diferentes chimeneas 2 más a dos ventanas) solo 1 (lo saca de la mochila pero se le resbala y se cae del techo) rayos (se acerca a la orilla y busca el lugar de caída del regalos) donde esta (desesperado)

: (sale volando con el regalo en las mano) ten se te callo esto (enojado)

Jest: me estas ayudando

: no te ayudo a ti ayudo a santa, ese es mi deber (asiendo puchero)

Jest: bueno gracias (asustado)el tiempo la chimenea, falta una casa

: te llevo (lo levanta por los aires)

Jest: bajame aquí

: está bien tu eres el jefe (lo arroja dentro de la chimenea)

Jest: gracias (entra por la chimenea y arroja el ultimo regalo)

Santa: el cronometro se detuvo lo logro 2 horas 8 minutos

Duendes: (gritando de felicidad) lo logro

Ema: no es para tanto solo 2 minutos

Santa: hija, lo hizo casi todo a pie, si le restas el tiempo que se entretuvo mientras, intentaba hacer que los reno volaran y el tiempo que perdió mientras caía fueron 20 min. Se los restamos dan como resultado 1 hora 48 min. Sería un nuevo récord a pie

Ema: (sorprendida) enserio

Santa: nadie a echo un tiempo así pero se quedara en 2 horas 8, desde un principio savia que rompería mi récord fácilmente, es muy veloz y ágil, me gustó mucho que lo apoyaras hija

Ema:(sorprendía) yo

Santa: si hija mira a tu alrededor

Ema: (observe a los duendes felices, algunos gritando y otros saltando de felicidad) esto lo hice yo

Santa: si no los hubieras traído, no vieran visto la razón por la que lo elegí, creo que serás la mejor señora clos de la historia hija

Ema:(sonrojada) papa no digas eso, me avergüenzas

Santa: una pregunta hija no crees que es un chico muy apuesto

Ema:(se pone más roja que un tomate) papa como dices eso

Santa: solo pregunto, es tu esposo

Jest:(se colocó en la chimenea, la punta de la gorra de su chamara se inflo y sale flotando por la chimenea) ya termine por fin (de pronto ve el trineo volar hacia él y aterrizar en el techo)

Dasher: te llevamos ajajaja

Jest: hola que paso

Dancer: alguien quería disculparse contigo

: (cara de puchero)

Dancer: ya discúlpate

: (suspira) disculpa, no fue mi intención molestarte (sin ganas de decirlo) te llevaremos a la pista de aterrizaje

Jest: me gustaría mucho (se sube al trineo y tira de las riendas 2 veces, cuando de pronto los renos empiezan a correr y se levanta el trineo) woa esto es increíble (súper feliz)

Dancer: y no has visto lo mejor

Jest: (eleva más el trineo) esto me encanta

: si es sensacional estar aquí arriba, pero no creas que seamos amigos esto lo hago porque es mi trabajo (cara de enojado)

Santa: miren ahí bien en el trineo

Ema: (pensando: bien ya lo obedecen)

Prancer padre: que bueno que ya se entendieron

Jest: (con ayuda de los renos pudo aterrizar perfectamente) ya estamos aquí (se baja del trineo) cual fue mi tiempo

Ema: 2 horas 8 minutos rompiste el record

Jest: he rompí el récor (abrasa a Ema) muchas gracias

Ema: (sonrojada) porque me agradeces

Jest: si no vieras dicho lo de romper el récor, no lo hubiera intentado

Ema: (roja) no es para tanto

Jest: pues ahora que sigue santa (de pronto suena el estómago de jest)

Santa: ajaja pues creo que es hora de que comas algo

Jest: discúlpeme no fe mi intención

Santa: tranquilo es natural, no has comido nada desde ayer si no me equivocó

Ema: te preparare algo

Jest: enserió

Ema: pero es porque soy tu esposa es nada más por compromiso

Jest: ok te todas formas muchas gracias (sonríe)

Ema:(se sonroja pensando: por que verlo sonreír me hace sentir así)

Pronto todos se fueron a la casa a comer jest ya había resuelto unos problemas, pero lo que no sabía eran que los verdaderos problemas estaba por comenzar en el polo norte estaban por comenzar

**Con esto acaba el capítulo 3 pues jest ya se ha hecho con el cariño de algunos de los habitantes del polo pero lo que no sabe es lo que pasara los siguientes hasta el 31 de diciembre y día 1 de enero con esto mes despido y gracias por leer mi fic**


	4. Chapter 4 1 de diciembre

**Capitulo 4: 1 de diciembre inicia la nueva administración, deberá haber cambios en el polo**

Después de que jest había demostrado la razón por la que santa lo eligió como su predecesor , se había ganado a la mayoría de los habitantes del polo sur, durante los siguientes días no pasaron muchas cosas , jest siguió entrenando y puliendo sus habilidades en la sala de entrenamiento, los días pasaron un poco repetitivos no pasaba nada muy emocionante así hasta llegar el 31, pocos lo saben pero el 31 de diciembre es el segundo día mas festejado en el polo sur por que es la víspera del día 1 de enero ,cuando los duendes comienzan a trabajar, jest se encontrara en su habitación, dormía plácidamente en su cama, de pronto sintió como una de sus manos tocaba algo muy blando, con los ojos serrados lo empezó a apretar era algo muy blando, poco a poco abría sus ojos, ala hacerlo empezó a ver una sombra frente a él, mientras abría sus ojos la sombra iba tomando forma ,era una persona

Cuando los abrí, se sorprendió era Ema que estaba dormida, de pronto se dio cuenta que lo que estaba apretando era uno de los pechos de Ema

Jest: Haa (asustado se cae de la cama)

Ema:(despierta por el ruido) haaa (bostezando) que pasa (dejando caer la sabanas)

Jest:(cuando caen las sabanas, se queda perplejo Ema traía puesto un neglille rojo con detalles de bastones de menta, que la hacía ver sexy) que haces aquí y por que tienes eso puesto (sonrojado)

Ema: pues aquí duermo, porque soy tu esposa

Jest: si eso ya lo sé, pero después del primer día de mi entrenamientos, no volviste a dormir aquí, yo había pensado que ya no ibas a dormirías aquí (exaltado y sonrojado)

Ema: bueno de hecho ya había vuelto a dormir en mi habitación

Jest: y por qué no seguiste durmiendo ahí (exaltado)

Ema: iba adormir ahí, pero mama me vio, me pregunto qué hacia

Jest: que le dijiste

Ema: que estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, los últimos 5 días, ella me dijo que estaba mal, dice que debo dormir contigo porque soy tu esposa, luego me dio esta ropa

Jest: para que te las dio (sonrojado)

Ema:(sonrojada) esto... dice que a si tendrá nietos más rápido

Jest: (sonrojado y sorprendidos) nietos...?

Ema:(sonrojada) si...en la noche biné pero ya estabas dormido así que solo me metí en la cama

Jest: okey te diré la verdad, me perdiste en lo de nietos

Ema: si tu sabes estamos casados lo que significa que tendremos hijos creo (sonrojada)

Jest: (nervioso) espera, espera, espera apenas nos conocimos no piensas que es ir muy rápido

Ema:(sonrojada) yo tampoco quiero (ase carita de puchero) pero somos marido y mujer es lo que común mente hacen las personas que están casadas no...?(se sonroja mas)

Jest:(se poner rojo como tomate) si lo hacen pero creo que sería mejor que nos conociéramos mas, mira no se qué te gusta ni que te disgusta ni tu tampoco me conoces (cambia el tema de conversación) es mas creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, me presento mi nombre es jest (extiende la mano)

Ema:(se tapa un poco con la sabana) jest? No tienes apellidos, que no tuviste padre y madre (enojada porque piensa que jest no le dice su nombre completo)

Jest: de hecho soy huérfano

Ema:(sorprendía y asustada) lo siento perdón no lo sabía (pensando: soy una tonta, es huérfano, rayos y yo como iba a saberlo)

Jest: tranquila ya me acostumbre (con la mano todavía extendida)

Ema:(extiende su mano y hacen apretón de mano) okey mi nombre es Ema clos crismas, mucho gusto

Jest: bueno pues creo que es hora de que valla desayunar

Ema: espera

Jest: ¿qué pasa?

Ema: no crees que sería mejor si te pusieras algo de ropa (sonrojada)

Jest: (se da cuenta que la noche anterior se había dormido en ropa interior) a si (sonrojado ve el gorro de santa clos en una mesita de noche) ahora me cambiare

Ema: espera no debes desperdiciar la magia navideña en eso, revisa el armario pedí que te trajeran ropa

Jest: enserio (feliz)

Ema: pero no lo hice por ti, solo no quiero que gastes la magia en tonterías

Jest: está bien (revisa el armario que era grande y se sorprende habían chamaras rojas con gorro, pantalones rojos y tenis negros) genial (se mete en el armario y sale vestido, toma el gorro de la mesa) ya muchas gracias

Ema: (seria) de nada

Jest: (sale de la habitación dejando a Ema sola )

Ema: (su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía un sentimiento estaño de gusto y aprecio hacia jest) que es lo que pasa por que me siento así , si yo odio a ese tonto

Jest: (subió las escalera y se dirijo al comedor, que parecía más una cafetería de escuela, se dirijo a la barra de servicio) hola que hay de desayunar hoy

Enano cocinero: lo de siempre pavo navideño, jamón glaseado (y otros platillos navideños que y postres, ya habían asqueado el apetito de jest por a verlos comido tanto los anteriores días)

Jest: no hay nada más

Enano: lo ciento santa este siempre a sido el menú durante los últimos 500 años

dany: no te preocupes jefe ya te acostumbrara espeto al jamón glaseado

Jest: no tienes fruta

Enano: solo manzanas

Jest: dame unas y una botella de agua

Enano:(le da 6 manzanas y una botella de agua)

Jest: gracias (las toma y se va a la sala de entrenamientos)

Comió algunas manzanas bebió agua y entreno el vuelo de trineo con ayuda de los renos , luego entreno la entrega de regalos a pie y en trineo, acabo con un entrenamiento de pakour

Santa: no me espere que estuvieras tan temprano aquí

Dancer: santa pesamos que le gusta entrenar, viene a entrenar todos los días

Santa: enserio?

Jest: si, necesito mantener mi condición física, eso solo lo puedo hacer con ejercicio y una alimentación balanceada

Santa: hoo

Jest: hablando de balanceada, santa te puedo hacer una pregunta

Santa: cual

Jest: porque el menú de la cafetería es siempre el mismo, dice un duende que a asido así desde hace 500 años

Santa: un si es que la verdad, es lo único que saben cocinar los duendes

Jest: no se podría cambiar el menú por algo más saludable

Santa: no se pero tengo una idea (santa de sus ropas saca un libro) te lo pensaba dar hoy (le da el libro)

Jest: que es esto

Santa: el manual de santa

Jest: enserio (lo abre tenía tantas hojas que parecía que el libro no tenia fin) o cuantas hojas

Santa: si ahora hazle una pregunta al libro

Jest: qué... (Confundido)

Santa: hazme caso el te dará la repuesta

Jest:¿se puede cambiar el menú de la cafetería?

Libro: (las hojas se movieron y se detuvieron en la pagina 189 y del libro se escucho una voz)

Voz: regla 175 el menú de la cafetería siempre será el mismo a menos que santa clos, decida un cambio en las recetas o cocineros

Jest: (sorprendido) increíble

Santa: pues creo que ya tienes tu repuesta si puedes cambiar el menú

Jest: si (seguía asombrado)

Santa: cuando tengas dudas solo pregúntale)

Jest: está bien ¿guía de poderes de santa clos?

Libro:(la hojas se movieron quedando en la página 208 de nuevo se escucho la vos? Poderes de santa

1-magia navideña: esta magia se ejecuta cuando en santa clos está presente el espíritu dar y amor y felicidad Sus efectos varían en diferentes situaciones, se presenta como aumento de velocidad, detenimiento del tiempo, capacidad de invocar adornos navideños en una casa etc.

2-espíritu navideño: el arma más poderosa de santa, para usar esta magia se debe tener un alto nivel de concentración pensando en cosas felices, permite a través de señalar con el dedo dar espíritu navideño aun persona mezquina o malvada para convertirla en feliz, alegre y caritativa

3-gorro mágico: gorro mágico cuenta con muchas habilidades diferentes y variadas su magia aun es desconocida, lo único que se cono de el es que amortigua las caídas permite la levitación en las chimeneas

4- saco infinito: saco creado por el primer santa clos, su magia permite guardar un sin fin de cosa

Jest: un pues no me aclaro mucho pero a hora sé que tengo un poder (se concentra y apunta con los dedos) no pasa nada

Santa: no te preocupes apenas te convertiste en santa, si practicas lo suficiente lo lograras (se concentra y apunta con los dedos, de pronto una bolita de luz sale de su dedo y golpea a Prancer)

Prancer:(súper felicidad) dencer quiero bailar contigo

Dancer: enserio pero a ti no te gusta bailar

Prancer: estado practicando (muy feliz)

Dancer: ok (ambos espesaron a bailar)

Jest: cuanto tiempo dura el efecto

Santa: fue una pequeña carga lo que lance durara 18 segundos

Dancer:(sonrojada) que bien bailas

Prancer: si oye dancer al algo que quiero decirte desde ase bastante tiempo (regresa a la normalidad se da cuenta y se sonroja) a lo siento tengo que irme (se va corriendo avergonzado)

Dancer: espera prancer que me querías decir?

Jest: santa eso pasa cuando vuelen a la normalidad

Santa: solo a los renos a las personas normales no les afecta mucho lo que hayan hecho en ese estado

Jest: pero como lo lograste, explícame

Santa: es muy fácil, solo piensa en recuerdos felices e imagina que la energía se reúne en la punta de los dedos, luego apuntas y lo sueltas, el poder saldrá disparado, entre más feliz el recuerdo más tiempo dura el efecto

Jest: entonces no podre lograrlo (suspira tristemente)

Santa: porque lo dice

Jest: santa yo no tengo recuerdos muy felices que digamos

Santa:(le pone la mano en el hombro) tranquilo por eso no te preocupes te aseguro que pronto tendrás momentos muy felices junto a ema , los renos y duendes (le sonríe)

Jest:(le responde la sonrisa) enserio (feliz)

Santa: si yo creo que podrás controlar la técnica (sonríe)

Jest: ojala santa ojala

Santa: pero esa no es la razón por la que te vine a buscar

Jest: cuál es entonces

Santa: ya regresaron la mayor parte de los duendes y quiero que conozca el registro de los niños buenos y malos

Jest: está bien pero espera un momento (le grita a los renos) chicos nos vemos después

Renos: adiós jefe

jest siguió a santa dentro de la casa en el ala sur se encontraba unas grandes oficinas, la puerta de la entrada era muy grande, al entrar vio unas 3 docenas de escritorios en cada uno había un duende con máquina de escribir y cientos de archiveros alrededor

Jest: este lugar es?

Santa: es donde se guardan los archivos de los niños buenos y malos

Jest: un entonces aquí se decide quien tendrá regalos y quien no

Santa: es correcto a hora te quiero presentar a alguien, vamos (al final de la sala había una gran oficina, en la puerta de esta decía encargado)

Jest:(al entrar vio en un escritorio a una chica muy bonita de cabello blanco y gafas)

Santa: rika estas ocupada

Rika:(la chica de cabello blanco) que pasa santa

Santa: quiero presentarte a mi sucesor

Rika: así! ya me habían comentado algo

Santa: bueno te lo presento se llama jest

Jest: hola mucho gusto

Rika: (se levanta) mucho gusto

Jest: (cuando la ve levantarse se da cuenta, que no es una duende es un chica comun y corriente) eres humana (sorprendido)

Rika: si que esperabas (enojada por la reacción de jest)

Jest: lo siento, pensé que sería un duende

Rika: te perdono asta yo me viera sorprendido de ver otro humano aquí

Jest: y cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí

Rika: muy poco 200 años

Jest: 200 que?... (Sorprendido)

Rika: 200 años te dije

Jest: pero como si te ves muy joven

Rika: me conservo bien bardas quien se imaginaria que santa me contrataría en 1812

Jest: que (incrédulo) como es posible

Santa: bueno esa es la magia del po, en este lugar las personas no envejecen aun que pase el tiempo y también las enfermedades que tanga se curan

Jest: eso es imposible (más incrédulo)

Rika: eso pensé yo cundo santa me contrato pensé que me engañaba, pero al llegar aquí mi ceguera la cual me avía quitado mi vista se curo

Jest: enserio (sorprendido)

Rika: si y ahora han pasado 200 años y sigo sin envejecer (sonrie)

Jest: oye santa me intereso se pueden contratar humanos para que trabajen aquí en el polo

Santa: si eso lo puedes investigar en el libro después, ahora estamos aquí para conozcas los registros, luego habrá tiempo para hablar de eso

Jest: okey y rika una pregunta

Rika: dime

Jest: aquí puedo saber la información acerca de cualquier niño

Rika: si para eso es, solo dime un nombre y lo buscare

Jest: que tal ana arans torres (niña que vivía en departamento de su edificio)

Rika: bueno lo buscare pero podría tardar horas

Jest: como que horas

Rika: si es que debo primero buscar una nota roja 46 para el nombre, luego debo revisar los archivos de apellidos y luego en los mapas del mundo la ciudad eso tarda com horas

Jest: que…..tanto

Rika: si es nuestro sistema burocrático, así asido desde que llegue

Jest: perdóname rika pero ese sistema ya está obsoleto, porque no ocupan computadoras

Rika: computadoras que es eso

Jest:(se va un segundo y se incorporo) que no conocen las computadora (asustado)

Rika: no que son?

Jest: sería difícil explicártelo, pero si las tuviéramos la el trabajo sería más fácil, creo que debemos cambiar el sistema, para que sean más eficientes

Rika: está bien si eso el lo que usted piensa (suspira de tristeza) después de tanto trabajo

Jets: tranquila solo se cambiará un poco el sistema pero seguirá igual, pero espérame un momento (saca su libro y pregunta) se pude cambiar el sistema de los archivos

Libro:(pajina 56) regla 52 el sistema de archivos del polo solo pueden ser cambiados en caso de mostrar, ineficiencias según lo considere santa

Jest: creo que también cambiare esto

Daniel: (entra corriendo) santa perdón exjefe, lo necesitamos en el taller

Santa: bueno, jest te dejare un momento si

Jest: si

Santa y Daniel se fueron de ese lugar dejando a rika y jest solos

Rika: enserió crees necesario cambiar el sistema

Jest: solo un poco

Rika:(supira) bueno, pero si la aras tiene que ser las primeras semanas de enero

Jest: por que

Rika: en estas sananas empezamos a preparar las listas de niños buenos y malos. Seria más fácil si se empieza desde enero

Jest: pues creo que tienes razon (ve unas carpetas en el escritorio de rika) que es esto?

Rika: son los papeles de una niña, que no pudo recibir regalo esta navidad

Jest: se porto mal

Rika: no (suspira de tristeza)

Jest: entonces por qué no recibió regalo (confundido)

Rika: pedía algo imposible, lea él y lo vera

Jest: (abrio el archivo)

en el archivo estaba escrito el nombre y apellidos de un niña, como su edad, su información personal, una foto de ella y lo que pedía

Nombre: sara wlouren starens

Foto: en la foto se podía ver aun niña de 12 años de cabello castaño, ojos cafés como almendras traía un suéter muy bonito una falda de cedritos largas y unos botines negro, de pronto jest noto algo, en la foto la niña encontraba sentada, pero en una silla de ruedas

Informacion: sara wlouren starens, recide en nueva york. Pertenece a una familia de clase media a los 8 años perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, provocándole un gran dolor y la pérdida de la movilidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo, durante ese tiempo fue cuidada por su hermano mayor terrens de 14 años, vive con el felizmente estudia la secundaria y de grande quiere ser chef como su hermano, no importándole sus limitaciones ella quiere cumplir su sueños

Calificación de niño bueno: 10

Regalo pedido:( datos tomados de una carta escrita por Sara a santa clos) querido santa, este año no sé si me he portado muy bien lo único que quiero pedirte por favor es que mi hermano pueda conseguir trabajo, ya que desde hace tiempo busca pero no le dan la oportunidad

Jest:(con lagrimas en los ojos) esta niña, después de que ha sufrido tanto no pide nada para ella sino para su hermano

Rika: si lástima que no se pueda cumplir

Jest:(se seca las lagrimas) eso lo veremos, te importa si tomo prestado este expediente

Rika: no.. Pero que vas a hacer con el

Jest: es clasificado adiós (sale corriendo, en dirección al taller y gurdo los documentos en su chamarra)

Rika: esta santa será algo raro, pero me agrada

Jest: (llega al taller, de pronto ve muchos denuden y humo salir de las maquinas) que está pasando aquí

Dana: dos de las maquinas explotaron (seria)

Jest:(asustado) como que exploto

Dana: quien sabe, pero parece que ya dieron las últimas

Jest:(ve a santa y corre en dirección a el) que paso santa

Santa: esta máquina exploto parece que ya no podrá hacer mas juguetes

Daniel: que aremos esta era las maquinas que hacia mas juguetes

Dunde: no puede ser y no hemos empezado la producción toda vía y arreglarlas tardara meses

Dundes: (preocupados) que aremos (asuntados)

Jest:(pensando: debo tranquilarlos)

Dundes:(asustados) que hacemos, sin maquinas no terminaremos los juguetes a tiempo

Jest: ya vasta (grita)

Dundes: (se callan)

Jest: un momento, solo así explotaron las maquinas y se van resignar que ya no pueden hacer mas

Dundes:(cayados)

Jest: que no haya maquinas no importa, lo que importa es que estamos nosotros y con eso es suficiente para que haya navidad este nuevo año y no se preocupen, por lo de las máquina de eso yo me encargare y de una vez les aviso habrá cambios en el polo para mejorar

Dundes:(no sabían que decir)

Dana:(se da cuenta y grita) siiii

Duendes: siiiiiiiii (gritando)

Santa: jest (sorprendido)

Jest: ahora lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es del año nuevo, ahora quiere que se tomen el reto del día

Santa:(grita) antes de irse recuerden el banquete de año nuevo será en la noche

Duende:(poco a poco se fueron)

Santa: chico sabes cómo controlar a las masas

Jest: eso creo, pero aun me tiemblas las rodillas

Santa: jojojo ocupaste mucho valor

Jest: si oye ay algo más que debamos hacer hoy

Santa: no

jest: bueno si no te importa iré a arreglar algunas cosas

jest se fue paso la tarde rápidamente asta el anochecer en la sala de comedor donde había esta jest la primero noche había sido decorada , todo estaba listo para recibir el año nuevo jest se había cambiado en su armario había ropa para la ocasión , un camisa de botones manga larga color vino de vestir, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, Ema también se había cambiado tenía un vestido largo muy hermoso en color rojo, zapatos de tacón corto de color blanco y se había amarrado el cabello

Ema: como me veo (ase puchero)

Jest: hermosa

Ema:(se sonroja) es enserió a me juegas un broma (enojada)

Jest: no es enserió te ves muy linda

Ema: gracias, pero lo hago por la ocasión no creas que por ti

Jest: ya lo se además eso no importa porque siempre te ves hermosa (sale corriendo)

Ema: (se pone como tomate) tonto que dices ben acá (corre de tras de él)

Después de ese percance ambos llegaron al salón donde santa y su esposa clara

Santa: jojojo veo que vienen agitados

Clara: me recuerda cuando tú y yo éramos jóvenes

Santa: si que tiempos

Jest: buena noches

Clara: buenas noches, pero ya no soy la señora clos esa ahora es mi hija y hablando de eso cuando piensan darme nietos

Jest: (se sonroja) esto

Ema:(enojada) mamaaa

Después de eso cenaron y charlaron, había volado el tiempo faltaban 2 minutos para las 12 todos en la habitación estaba en silenció

Jest: (se levantó de su silla y en voz alta) quiero proponer un brindis por que el año que viene se prospero y feliz

Duendes: siiiiii

De pronto llegó la hora

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

Que sigue del 3 a si

2

1

Feliz año nuevo

En el salón era regocijo empezaba un nuevo años, de trabajo cambios y prosperidad jest, veía como celebraban

Jest: (pensando: el trabajo duro empieza a ahora, pero creo que es hora de empezar un nueva tradición, ve a Ema celebrando y le da un beso rápido) hee feliz beso de año nuevo

Ema:(se sonroja) cual feliz beso de año nuevo (enojada pero aun así sonrojada)


	5. Chapter 5 Buscando al chef de mis sueños

**Capitulo 5: Buscando al chef de mis sueños**

era día primero casi todos se habían divertido recibiendo el año nuevo, por alguna razón jest no se había quedado en la fiesta opto por ir dormirse después de recibir el año nuevo, era día primero eran las 5 de la mañana y jest estaba despierto tenia puesta una ropa similar a la que traía cuando llego al polo, cargaba su costal en forma de mochila ,dentro el llevaba su manual y su gorro navideño puesto en la cabeza, vio hacia su cama en esta se encontraba dormida Ema tomo lápiz y papel y escribió un nota que decía , no se preocupen por mi regreso en la noche tengo que buscar a alguien. posdata me lleve el trineo y a los renos, la coloco en la mesita de noche, de pronto vio que Ema estaba destapada, tenia puesto otro neglille mas sexy que el de el día anterior , cariñosa mente la tapo un poco mas con la sabana y luego salió de la habitación, los corredores de la casa estaban oscuros era el único que estaba despierto a esa hora o era lo que parecía, salió de la casa como siempre estaba nevando en el polo se dirijo a la pista de aterrizaje, donde al parecer alguien lo esperaba , en ese lugar estaba a mi lo renos con sus arneses puestos el trineo

Ami: santa ya está todo listo jefe

Jest: que bien (ve el trine que era grande, era en el que él había llegado al polo) yo pense que traerías el otro trineo

Ami: no el que usted ha estado ocupando es el de entrenamiento, este es el que se ocupa para salir del polo

Ami: fue raro que ayer fuera a buscarme, para que tuviera el trineo a esta hora aquí

Prancer: y que lo digas también fue raro que nos pidiera a nosotros que estuviéramos aquí a esta hora (enojado y soñoliento)

Rodolfo: no importa para que se siempre estoy encendido (ilumina su nariz)

Comet:(dormido)

Donne:comet despierta vamos a trabajar

Comet: a si, si (se despierta) está bien (bostezando) qué hora es

Dasher: cuarto para el ratito ajajaja

Comet: no pensé que fuera tan temprano

Vixen: ajajaja (y se enoja)

Blitzen:mmmm

Jest: muy bien chicos, a lo mejor ustedes no saben pero are unos pequeños cambios en el polo

Prancer: si algo aviá escuchado

Jest: pero bueno para poder hacerlos y que el polo trabaje eficientemente debo traer algunas personas aquí, necesito que me ayuden

Prancer: mmm (puchero) y nosotros por que

Cupid: oye prancer, si mejor tú y dancer nos quedan y bailan como ayer

Prancer: (toda vía avergonzado) si adonde hay que ir

Jest: bueno iremos a nueva york a buscar primero lo más fácil un cocinero

Ami:santa espera antes de irte, tengo que decirte algo

Jest: que es

Ami: el trineo no puede volar, fuera del polo

Jest: pero entonces como saldremos del polo

Ami: para que el trineo pueda bolar tienes que decir un hechizo, pero el único que lo sabe es el anterior santa

Jest: espera tengo una idea (saca su manual) trineo de santa

libro:(las hoja cambian a la página 209) trineo mágico de santa, tiene la habilidad mágica de volar y detener el tiempo

1- en caso de querer volar fuera del polo se necesita el hechizo de levitación encantada, para decir el hechizo dígase la palabra vamos y el nombre de cada reno, desde el reno guia hasta el final

2-detener el tiempo, magia que solo se puede ocupar la noche del 23 de diciembre y la madrugada del 24 ocupa como combustible los sueños de los niño para activar se dicen la palabras mágicas tiempo, regalo tiempo, navidad

3- el trineo solo puede volar de noche en el día la magia no sirve

4- el trineo de santa es invencible al ojo humano, ningún humano puede ver el trineo de a menos que lo toque, o que santa dese que vea el trineo

Jest: (se pone su gorro de santa clos) bueno el hechizo es

Ami: espere a tenga (le da unas llaves, 2 mapas, uno del mundo y otro de la gran mazana , un reloj y un brújula) esta lleves son de un almacén vació que está en la ciudad de nueva york, para que los renos se escondan mientras usted ase sus cosas ,podrán aterrizar en el techo fácilmente en muy grande

Jest: muchas gracias a hora si vamos pracer, vamos rodolfo, vamos coemet, vamos blitzen,vamos dasher, vamos cupid, vamos donne (de pronto el trineo se ilumino por un luz y los renos corrieron por la pista y despegaron)

el trineo salio volando del polo a toda velocidad, jest sacos su mapa, que para no decir que estaba viejo solo diere que en el mapa México toda vi tenia Texas incorporado en el , vi su brújula ya que el estaba al norte, dedujo que tenía que ir al lado contrario el sur, aumentaron la velocidad de pronto empezó a escuchar interferencia, con la vista busco de donde provenía, vio que el trineo tenia guantera y la adentro había un radio, tomo el alta vos

Jest: (con el altavoz en la mano y las riendas en la otra) hola

Ami:(se escucho la vos del radio) jefe discúlpeme ando despistada hoy , no le dije de la radio

Jest: ya me di cuenta (riendo)

Ami: a si jefe este, alado de la radio esta un cartera con dinero, en caso que necesite algo solo son 300 dólares en billetes de 50

Jest: (sorprendido) 300 dólares con eso podía comer bien por semana, de donde los sacaste

Ami: es un secreto jejeje, a en el mapa de la ciudad de nueva york puse una X en el lugar donde está el almacén

Jest: bueno te dejo, (pone el alta vos en la guantera y la cierra)

ya aviá volado durante un rato, de pronto a lo lejos vio algo que le causo gran alegría, la estatua de la liberta, estaba llegando a su destino, reviso su reloj eran la 6:30 faltaban unos minutos para que amaneciera, tomo el mapa de la ciudad de nueva york busco la X y se dirijo al lugar rápidamente, desde el cielo podía verlo era un gran almacén que parecía abandonado, tiro de las riendas 2 beses y los renos empezaron a aterrizar rápidamente en el techo del almacén, hicieron un aterrizaje perfecto

Dasher: pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de nueva york, le avisamos que hemos llegado bajen por las puertas laterales y gracias por volar en aéreo trineo ajajajaja

Donne: una de las ciudades, con más alimentos chatarras que hay creo que caminare por ahí

Jest: se que están emocionados chicos, pero si las personas los ven se asustaran

Donne: con lagrima en los ojos

Jest: si no llora te traigo una caca de chocolates en barra

Donne: se seca las lágrimas

Prancer: entonces que hacemos

Jest: primero quiten ce los arneses (los renos se quitaron los arneses, mientras ellos lo hacían jest, recogía la cartera con dinero y vio que cercar de ellos había una puerta) chicos sigan me

Se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla, pero estaba serrado busco entre sus llaves y encontró la de la puerta abrió y los renos entraron con el, habían unas escalera que llevaban a la parte de abajo de almacén ellos bajaron, el almacén estaba completamente vació era muy grande no había nada en el

Dancer: aquí nos quedaremos sera muy aburrido

Vixen: si esta todo vació (feliz)

Dasher: si vació como la cabeza de comet

Comet:(estaba dormido así que no se defendía)

Prancer: crees que tardaras mucho

Jest: si un poco

Cupid: como me gustaría que este lugar no estuviera tan vació

Blitzen: si, pero es tranquilo

Donne: me aburro (ase puchero)

Jest:(pensando: ami tampoco me gusta que este lugar este tan vacío)(de pronto en su cabeza escucha una voz)

Voz: y por qué no lo arreglas

Jest:(pensando: (asustado) quien eres

Voz: alguien que te hace una pregunta, porque no lo arreglas o les regalas algo

Jest:(pensando: porque no puedo, ni modos que ponga un establo aquí)

Voz: claro que puedes solo tienes que desearlo y levantar la las manos

Jest:(pensando: eso no puede ser posible)

Voz: no dijo nada, se silencio

Jest:(pensó un rato y levanto las mano) haber dijo que lo deseara y levantara las manos

Renos: (desconcertados por que hablaba solo)

Jest:(con la manos extendidas) deseo que haya un establo aquí (de pronto energía salió de sus mano, luego espelotaron en humo, cuando el humo se disipo, adentro del almacena había un establo como el del polo, tenia paja y todo)

Prancer:(sorprendido) como lo hiciste

Vixen: es genial (enojada)

Dancer: como lo lograste

Jest: no se solo levante las manos, lo desee y apareció

Cupid: bueno por lo menos ya no está, tan vació este lugar

Jest: pues bueno los dejo, no hagan locuras y te lo digo a ti dasher

Dasher: no prometo nada

Jest: (salió del almacén y serró con llave, guardo su gorro en la mochila, era muy temprano toda vía, así que turisteo un rato por la ciudad, vio la hora eran las 7:20 (busco en su mochila y saco el expediente de sara wlouren starens , reviso la dirección y se encamino)

Camino por la ciudad hasta llegara a un edificio de departamentos muy parecido, como en el que vivía pero más grande, se acercaba de pronto algo, llamo su atención vio a la niña que estaba en la foto del expediente, iba en su silla de ruedas junto a un chico, disimuladamente los siguió sin que lo vieran y escucho la conversación

Sara: hermano ya no quiero ir a esa escuela

Jest:(pensando: ese debe ser su hermano terrens)

Terrens: tienes que ir tienes que estudiar

Sara: si lo sé pero en esa escuela los chicos me molestan

Terrens: umm , te siguen molestando

Sara: si por la silla de ruedas, además yo no quiero estudiar quiero ser chef como tu

Terrens: a hermana no creo que puedas (triste)

Sara: no importara lo que digas yo cumpliré mi sueño

Jest:(pensando: eso es niña, sigue tus sueños)

Terrens: luego hablamos de eso, tienes que ir a la escuela

Sara:(tristes) ok

De pronto llego el camión que recogía a sara, pero algo pasaba el conductor no bajaba la rampa para sillas de ruedas

Terrens: he que pasa

Conductor: lo siento son ordenes no ha pagado la colegiatura de la niña desde hace 2 meses, no la puedo recoger

Terrens: pero porque solo me retrase en un 2 pagos

Conductor: perdón pero yo solo sigo ordenes (serró la puerta y se fue)

Terrens:(enojado) rayos, solo me retracte en 2 pagos (el camión se fue)

Sara: de todas formas no quería ir

Terrens: y ahora que hacemos, tengo que encontrar trabajo no te puedo llevar conmigo

Sara: regresare a la casa, así tu podrás hacer tus cosas

Terrens: está bien ten la llave (le da la llave del departamento)

Terrens se fue caminado y jest lo siguió, terrens fue a muchos lugres a conseguir trabajo pero nadie lo contrataba, por ser muy joven y no tener recomendaciones, las puertas se le serraban terrens se sentí impotente al no tener trabajo, el tenía que cuidar a su hermana y el dinero se le estaba acabando , siguió su camino hasta llegar a un parque vio una banca y se sentó se sentía muy mal no podía aguantar las lagrimas jest, lo veía le recordaba su antiguo dolor de la soledad, jest se sentó en la banca junto a él, terrens no lo había notado

Jest:(respiro profundo) hola

Terrens: (con lagrimas en los ojos) lo ignora

Jest: disculpa no soy de aquí, sabes de algún restaurante por aquí

Terrens:(se seca las lagrimas) si de hecho hay varios por aquí

Jest:si bueno la verdad, no ando buscando un restaurant, lo que ando buscando es un cocinero o mejor dicho un chef

Terrens: (se le ilumino la cara) enserio para que buscas uno

Jest: digamos que trabajo en una empresa, tenemos un comedor pero necesitamos un chef que prepare muy buena comida

Terres:(no le creyó era muy joven para trabajar en una empresa) no pues no se donde pueda encontrar uno

Jest: bueno muchas gracias, creo que por aquí escuche que había un restaurante

Terrens:(lo pensó un momento) espero yo soy chef

Jest: (finge sorpresa) enserio

Terrens: si, pero no tengo recomendaciones

Jest: no importan las recomendaciones, pero me gustaría probar uno de tus platillos

Terrens: lo siento pero no se va a poder no trajo por el momento en algún restaurante, no podría prepáralo

Jest: umm por que no lo pruebo en tu casa, dame la dirección

Terrens: bueno es que tampoco ando bien de fondos

Jest: no te preocupes por eso (saca de su cartera y le da 120 dólares) ten quiero que esto lo ocupes y que me prepares algo delicioso, dame tu dirección iré a las 4:30

Terens: (feliz) si yo cocino (en un papel escribe sus dirección y se lo da) le aseguro que cuando pruebe mi comido no se arrepentirá

Jest:entonces nos veremos a las 4:30 se va

Terrens:(se para rápido y se va con dirección al super mercado)

Jest:(ablando solo) muy bien (revisa su reloj eran la 1:30)

siguió caminando por la calle de pronto vio una tienda de ropa que decía gran rebaja, pensó un momento se le prendió el foco y se metió en la tienda, estuvo adentro de la tienda un rato,después salio con dos bolsa con ropa, reviso su reloj eran las 2:00 apenas así que decidió gastarse lo que le quedaba de dinero, compro una caja de chocolates para donne, compro un mapa del mundo en una tienda y un periódico que leyó por un rato vi su reloj de nuevo ya eran las 3:25 así que decidió emprender su camino al edificio donde vivía sara y terrens, pero antes fue a un callejón y a escondidas metió todo en su mochila costal luego de eso camino por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al edificio, cuando llego eran 4:15 ya había hecho tiempo suficiente pero quedaban 15 minutos vio el que en el vestíbulo del edificio había un sofá se sentó saco su periódico y leyó un rato

Jest:(leyendo periódico) sierran fábrica de juguetes, dueño de fábrica de juguetes muere heredándole todo a su hija, después de 50 años de labor la empresa cae en bancarrota (termina de leer) que triste (guarda el periódico de nuevo) ve el reloj 4:20 revisa el papel que le habían dado, se levanta y se dirige al ascensor, entra en él y oprime el botón del piso 5 subió el ascensor lentamente al llegar al piso 5 busco el apartamento 105 , fácilmente y toco la puerta

Terrens: (dentro del apartamento) voy un momento por favor

Jest: (espero ata que abrieron la puerta) hola creo que llegue un poco temprano

Terrens: no, no te preocupes en un momento estará listo

Jest: (al entrar sintió el aroma de la comida) un huele magnifico

Terrens: gracias

Sara: (estaba cerca de ellos)

Terrens: así le presento a mi hermanita Sara

Jest: hola mucho gusto

Sara: mucho gusto, va a contratar a mi hermano

Terrens: (impresionado) sara no digas eso

Sara: pero hermano

Jest: este me puede prestar su baño un momento

Terrens: así al fondo ala derecha

Jest: gracias (entro al baño, busco en su mochila y saco su libro) como contratar a un humano

Libro: (página 103) regla número 40 contrataciones de humanos, cuando se desea contratar a un humano sele especificar al humano cual es el trabajo que quiera que se haga, no se le pagara pero a cambio se le dará sustentó o un lugar donde vivir, si él lo desea podrá llevar a su familiares con él, en caso de que allá aceptación de las condiciones, santa podrá develar su identidad y llevarlo a conocer el polo para que tome su decisión ,en caso de que decline se le borra la memoria en caso de que acepté se podrá residir en el polo

Jest:(después de escuchar eso gurdo el libro, tiro de la palanca y se lavo las manos para que nadie sospechará)

Terrens: la comida ya está servida, no sabía que prepara así que prepara una de mis especialidades Bife de chorizo con ensalada de quinoa

Jest:(el platillo se veía delicioso y también olía estupendo) hum huele bien (prueba el primero bocado, era lo más deliciosos que había probado en su vida) esta estupendo (comió otro pedazo, hasta que termino) cocinas muy bien

Terrens: gracias es agradable que alguien elogie mi comida

Jest: pues es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, (saca de su mochila su gorro de santa clos y se lo pone) antes de todo hay un problema no te puedo pagar, pero a cambio te o fresco un lugar para dormir creo que tres comidas, al día, seguro medico etc, etc. Antes de que me digas algo piénsalo

Terrens:(un poco desilusionado) lo siento pero no puedo aceptar el trabajo, la verdad esperaba que en este trabajo que me ofreció me pagara, lo siento pero no puedo cocinar para usted

Jest: ya veo

Sara: (enojado) hermano no seas mentiroso

Terrens: sara cállate

Sara: no, no lo hare, porque lo que dices es falso te conozco y tu no cocinas por dinero, cocinas porque te gusta hacerlo, vi tu excreción cuando él dijo que le encantaba tu comida

Terrens: hermana

Sara: por eso quiero ser chef como tú no lo haces por el dinero si no por la satisfacción de que las personas prueben tu comida, acepta el trabajo

Terrens: pero aun hermana, necesito el dinero para el departamento tus medicinas, no creo poder llevarte con migo

Jest: de hecho puedes

Terrens: enserió, pero la escuela

Sara: ya te dije que yo no quiero ir, además debes abrochar la oportunidad, para que más gente pruebe tu comida, ese es tu sueño

Terrens:(notaba lo decidida que estaba su hermana)


	6. Chapter 6 chef al polo

**nota: he notado que algunos me piden que siga la historia, asi que publico un capitulo mas y publicare cunado pueda, pero si noto que a nadie la interesa definitivamente, dejare el fic caido **

**Capitulo 7: chef en el polo**

sara y su hermano estaba desconcertados por , jest había sacado de su mochila su gorro y se lo había puesto en la cabeza, estaba a punto de debelar su identidad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer loco y asustarlos

Terrens: y ese gorro si ya paso navidad

Jest: bueno verán este...(pensando cómo se los explico)

Sara: (lo observo un memento detenidamente)

Jest:(en su cabeza escucho de nuevo la vos que le decía)

Voz: usa la magia demuéstrales para que te crean (de nuevo se silencio la voz)

Sara: (lo seguía viendo)

Jest: creo que no me creerán pero se los diré mi nombre es jest y soy santa clos

Sara y terrens:(soltaron una carcajada) ajajaja

Terrens: ajaja que buen broma

Sara: es cierto tu no puede ser santa clos el es gordo y tiene barba blanca

Jets: bueno mejor dicho soy nuevo sata clos hasta hace unos días me dieron el cargo

Sara:(incrédula)

Jest: he venido aquí para cumplir un dese atrasado de navidad de una niña

Sara:(sorprendida)

Jest: así es sara el que tú pediste

Terrens: sara de que habla el

Sara: no se (impresionada) pero el único deseo que pedí de navidad fue, que encontraras el trabajo que tanto andabas buscando

Terrens:(incrédulo)

Jest: está bien veo que no me crees todavía (extiende sus manos y pide un deseo: deseo que me crean)

De pronto de las manos de jest salía luz que se disipo por todo el departamento convirtiéndose en adornos navideño, entre ellos luces navideñas, un arbola, muérdago y otras cosa más, sara y terrens no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraba, era como vivir de nuevo la navidad

Terrens: no puede ser (sorprendido y asustado)

Jest: pues lo es ya me creen

Sara: si (se acerca con su silla de rueda y lo abrasa) santa eres tú

Terrens: si no puede ser en verdad existes

Jest: sip eso dije la primera vez que conocí al anterior santa

Terrens:(tocando los objetos, para descubrir si erran reales)

Jest: (ve la hora eran las 5:00) y que dicen quieren ir con migo al polo norte

Sara:(se le ilumino la cara) enserio el polo y podremos conocer a tus renos, duendes y tu taller

Jest: (le pone la mano en la cabeza) si

Sara: hermano di que si por favor

Terrens:(ya hacía mucho tiempo no había visto tan feliz a su hermana, si decía que no le rompería el corazón) si acepto el empleo

Jest: okey pues tiene que alistar sus cosas nos vamos cuando anochezca

Terrens: espera y nuestras cosas, no podemos irnos así nada más

Jest: no te preocupes traigo un costal mágico, donde podemos meter todas las cosa

Terrens: pero el departamento y la cosas

Sara:(le pone, carita de perito triste)

Terrens: está bien como guardamos las cosas

Jest: (en su mente escucha la vos que le decía, abre el costal ponlo en el piso y di que todo se guarde, esta vez no lo pensó lo hizo, abrió el costal en el piso) que todo se guarde (grito, mágicamente todo fue succionado y guardado en el costal)

Sara: ya todo está listo nos podemos ir

Terrens: (con un papel en la mano) ya le escribir una nota al encargado

Jest: entonces vámonos

Salieron del departamento y fueron al ascensor, bajaron al lovi, terrens fue a donde estaban los buzones y metió la nota con 20 dólares en ella, después de eso salieron del edifico con rumbo al almacén, ara estaba emocionada perro terrens todavía desconcertado, cuando llegaron eran 6:10 estaba atardeciendo

Terrens: que hacemos aquí

Jest: aquí deje mi trineo y a los renos

Sara: enserio (emocionada)

Jest:(sonríe) si (abre la puerta)

Al hacerlo ambo hermanos se sorprendieron los renos estaban jugando y otros flotando, mas fu su sorpresa porque la mitad de su cuerpo era de reno y la otra de ser humano

Prancer: ya regresaste

Jest: si

Donne: trajiste lo que te pedi

Jest: si , te compre una caja de chocolates

Donne: (se le ilumino la cara)

Jest: pero te los daré cuando regresemos al polo

Prancer:(enojado) ya te avías tardado

Jest: tenía que hacerlo el trineo vuela solo de noches

Blitzen: en eso tiene razón (seria)

Prancer:(enojado) aun así

Dancer: ya tranquilízate prancer, deja al jefe en paz

Sara: (observaba a dancer)

Dancer:(se da cuenta) hola pequeña cómo te llamas

Sara: sara

Dancer: que lindo nombre yo me llamo dancer

Sara: eres muy linda

Dancer: gracias

Donne , vixen y cupid :(se acerca) y nosotras

Sara: ustedes también son lindas

Vixen:(enojada) gracias

Sara:(ve a vixen enojada)

Cupid: no te preocupes solo es medio bipolar

Sara: haaa

Jest: chicos despierten a comet que ya es hora de irnos

Dasher: comet es hora de trabajar

Comet:(se despierta bostezando) a ya es hora

Rodolfo: sip volveremos a casa (luz intermitente)

Jest: vayan a la azotea y colóquense sus arneses

Los renos obedecieron al instante y subieron a la azotea, después de eso jest recito el conjuro del uniforme, y de pronto su ropa se transformo en el uniforme de santa (el de jest, no el tradicional)

Sara: woaooo

Jest: te gusta, es el nuevo uniforme

Sara: se ve espectacular

Terrens: oye tenemos que ir a la azotea verdad

Jest: si

Terrens:(preocupado) pero sara esta en silla de ruedas, no podrá subir

Jest:(se da cuenta, extiende su manos y desea) que haya un ascensor (de pronto las escaleras se transformaron en un ascensor) vamos hay que apurarnos (los 3 entraron en el ascensor y subieron a la azotea, los renos ya tenían sus arneses puestos y listos para volar

Sara: ese es tu trineo

Jest: si ese es

Sara: es hermoso tal y como lo había imaginado

Jest: vamos hay que subir para irnos

Terrens:(ayudo a su hermana a sentarse en el trineo y coloco su silla de ruedas en la parte de atrás, luego el se sentó)

Jest:(se sentó miro su bruja y recito el hechizo) vamos pracer, vamos rodolfo, vamos coemet, vamos blitzen, vamos dasher, vamos cupid, vamos donne (de pronto el trineo se ilumino por un luz y los renos despegaron)

Sara:(gritando) esto es increíble

Jest: ajaja te gusta

Sara: me encanta

Terrens: (congelado de la impresión)

Jest: terrens tranquilo no hay de qué preocuparse

Terrens: está bien (intentando relajarse)

Sara: (ve por los castados del trineo la ciudad) mira hermano ahí está mi escuela

Terres: (voltea la mirada y ve con impresión la ciudad) wao tienes razón (podía ver toda la cuidad iluminada, desde el trineo)

Jest: o ya estas más tranquilo

Terrens: si esto es increíble

Jest: deberías ver Tokio de noche (recordando la entrega de regalos con santa)

Sara: enserio has visto Tokio

Jest: si también París, Australita, Alemania y otros países mas

Terrens: enserio

Jest: si (sonríe)

Sara: que envidia ojala yo pudiera ir (¬3¬) maldita silla de ruedas

Terrens: (al escuchar lo que su hermana dijo se puso muy triste)

Jest: (nota a terens triste) chicos, me gustaría llegar lo antes posible al polo sujétense bien

Terrens: (se sujeta fuerte)

Sara: (se sujeta a su hermano)

Jest: (gritas) más rápido chicos

Rodolfo: (junto a prancer) muy bien jefe (enciende su nariz como un faro para iluminar)

Donne: si entre más rápido lleguemos, mas rápido comeré mis dulce

Comet: (bosteza) está bien aumentaremos la velocidad, ya no tengo sueño por ahora

Blitzen: por mi igual

Prancer: yo también pero solo porque ya quiero regresar al polo

Dancer: ya cálmate prancer

Cupid: si no quieres que dancer se enoje verdad

Dasher: ajajaja si o ya no bailara contigo

Prancer: ya cállate dasher

Renos: (se ríen)

Prancer: (enojado) segunda velocidad 3, 2,1

Renos: (aumentan la velocidad, algunos no se esperaban esa orden tan rapido)

Sara: waaaa (feliz de que el trineo fuera más rápido)

Volaban rápidamente por las cielos nocturnos se dirigían al polo norte, mientras tanta seguían disfrutando del paisaje nocturno, vaina las estrellas y algunos aviones que volaron cerca de ellos, así siguieron como por 2 horas cuando de pronto empezaron a sentir frio

Sara: (siente el frio) hay que frio hace

Jets: parce que falta poco para llegar, ya podemos sentir los vientos invernales del polo

Terens: si pero nosotros no veníamos preparados para esto (temblando de frio)

Jest: tienes razón un a tengo una idea (suelta una mano de las riendas, la punta hacia ellos y luego pide un deseo: que tengan abrigos, en ese momento las ropas de terrens y sara brillaron y se convirtieron en abrigos)

Sara: como hiciste esto (traía un abrigo de color rosa)

Jest: magia navideña como la que hice en el departamento

Terrens: (sorprendido, tenía un abrigó de color azul marino) y no te cansas al hacerlo

Jest: la verdad no la ocupo mucho apenas aprendí a usarla hace unas horas, así que no sé si me canse ocuparla

Terrens: enserio (sorprendido)

Jest: si (sonríe)

Cada vez se acercaban más a su destino, de pronto se escucho una interferencia en el trineo, que confundió un poco a los pasajero de jest, el supuso que de nuevo era la radio pero no podía tomar el radio ya que la guantera estaba del lado de sara y terrens

Terrens: (oía la interferencia) que es eso, esta cosa no se irá a caer

Jest: ves la guantera de ahí

Terrens: si

Jest: ábrela adentro hay un radio, pásamelo

Terrens: (habré la guantera y toma el alta voz del radio) ten (le da el radio)

Jest: (suelta la rienda con una de las manos, toma el alta vos y luego habla a través de, el) bueno

Altavos: (de pronto del alta vos se escucha la vos de ema parecía enojada)

Ema: (grita enojada) ey donde rayos a estado te estado intentando localizar todo el día

Terrens y aara: (O_O, se sorprendieron al escuchar a ema)

Jest: tranquila aquí estoy

Ema: dime porque te fuiste me tienes con el alma en un hilo, no savia nada de ti

Jest: oye te deje una nota en la mesita de noche

Ema: eso no es cierto

Jest: si lo es yo mismo la escribí si no revisa ahí te la deje

Ema: que eso no es cierto, deja de mentir

Jest: (suspira) si estas tan segura solo revisa y compruébalo

Ema: (enojado) lo haré (el radio se silencia por unos segundos) este (nerviosa) oye bueno…..

Jest: ya la encontraste verdad

Ema: si ya la vi, pero por qué mejor no me lo dijiste tu que te ibas a ir (preocupada)

Jest: (sorprendido) ema espera un momento dime cosas, enserio estas preocupada por mi

Ema: esto….. no digas tonterías ahora apúrate, te estamos esperando (se corta la señal de radio)

Jest: (suspira) hay ema, tú y tus cosas

Terrens: (intrigado) quien era, tu novia

Jest: no es mi esposa

Terres: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (sorprendido) eres casado

Jest: si

Terres: pero si eres tan joven

Jest: ajaja lo se pero es que venía con el cargo

Sara: entonces a la que escuchamos era la señora clos

Jest: si ella es la nueva señora clos

Sara: podre conocerla o mejor aun como es ella

Jest: ella, como la describo es muy hermosa de cabello color es castaño, de ojos cafés muy bonitos, es de carácter un poco fuerte y posiblemente muy dulce (lo dice como si estuviera enamorado y no se había dado cuenta que seguía oprimiendo el botón del alta voz del radio)

Ema: (escucho todo lo que dijo, pero se quedo callada y no respondió)

Terrens: la amas

Jest: apenas nos estamos conociendo, no sabia que nos casaríamos al aceptar el cargo, pero no se, quizás si me gusta un poco, pero me gustaría conocerla mejor, saber que le gusta, disgusta y lo que mas me gustaría es ver su sonrisa, seguramente será muy hermosa como ella (todavía con el botón en el alta voz)

Ema: (sonrojada)

Jest: pon esto en la guantera (le da el alta voz a terrens)

Terrens: (coloca el alta voz en la guantera)

Jest: (empieza a reconocer el lugar) ya estamos cerca (no termina de decirlo y se abre un aro de luz, que deslumbro a sara y terrens)

Sara: ha no veo nada

Terrens: haaa (deslumbrado)

Jest: (no le afecto la luz) chicos ya pueden abrir los ojos

Sara y Terrens: (cuando abren los ojos se sorprenden podían, ver el pequeño pueblo el cual sobrevolaban)

Jest: bien venidos al polo (sonríe)

Sara: (ve la luces de la pista de aterrizaje) que es eso?

Jest: la pista de aterrizaje, muy bien hay que aterrizar

Prancer: muy bien asta que estamos descuerdo en algo a aterrizar (empieza a aterrizar sobre la pista de aterrizaje)

Rápidamente el trineo empezó a descender, sara se asusto y sujeto a su hermano, los renos se nivelaron y redujeron su velocidad para después aterrizar, en la pista cuando llegaron podían ver a muchos duendes, sara se sorprendió los enanos parecían niños

Ami: santa por fin volvió

Jest: si encontré a quien buscaba

Ami: (ve a sara) hola

Sara: (ve las oreja de ami)

Ami: si quieres puedes tocarlas jijiji

Sara: enserio

Ami: si

Sara: (toca las orejas de la enana) se sienten extrañas

Ami: ajaja oky

Jest: (baja del trineo) pues vengan tengo que mostrarles la casa y la cocina

Terrens: espera solo bajo la silla de mi hermana (se baja y va a la parte de atrás)

Jest: (recordó que las enfermedades en el polo se curaban, entonces le susurra al oído a sara) sara levántate rápido

Sara: pero no puedo

Jest: estamos en el polo si crees, podrás lograrlo

Sara: al escuchar esas palabras intenta levantarse

Terrens: (avía bajado la silla de ruedas)

Sara: hermano

Terrens: (voltea y se sorprende) esto no puede ser (empiezan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, no lo podía creer, frente a el estaba su hermana de pie) sara tu

Sara: hermano (corre hacia el y lo abrasa)

Terrens: pero que paso (abrasando a sara)

Jest: es la magia del polo, cura cualquier enfermedad

Terrens: enserio tú lo sabias

Jest: si por eso quería que ambos vinieran (sonríe)

Terrens: (suelta a sara y con lagrimas en los ojos, abrasa a jest) gracias muchas gracias, sere tu cocinero are todo lo que quieras, lo que nos has dado no tiene precio

Jest: tranquilo, solo hay algo que me gustaría decirles

Sara y Terrens: que?

Jest: feliz navidad (sonríe)

Con este final tan emotivo acaba el capitulo 6 de esta historia, a todos los que lo leen este fic lo había declarado como caído, veré si lo sigo o no dependiendo los comentarios, la verdad este capítulo estaba a la mitad cuando deje de escribir y es porque nadie se interesaba en el, espero que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo o me pondré triste


End file.
